


The Doctors Touch

by tops



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Day One, Feels, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock - 30 Day OTP Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are running through London, chasing a man, when John trips and falls.

 

 Day One

Hand Holding

 

 

“Keep up John, come on!” Sherlock’s legs were much longer than John’s so there he was, speeding ahead. They were once again chasing someone through the centre of London and John just couldn’t keep up. Sherlock kept running but occasionally looking back so he didn’t lose the doctor.

“Jesus Christ, Sherlock. Just, slow down. You’ve seen his face anyway, the yard can get him.”

“Come on John!” Sherlock said this as if he hadn’t listened to a word from John.

Suddenly Sherlock heard a loud clattering behind him. He turned round to find John had tripped over an cat and into a dustbin. Sherlock immediately turned back and rushed towards the doctor with worry. He knelt down beside John and made sure he hadn’t seriously hurt himself. John was lying on his back with his face scrunched up in pain. He hadn’t gained any serious injuries, just a scraped hand and a bleeding knee when he had landed.

John moved to try and stand and he looked up to see Sherlock standing over him, concerned. Sherlock reached out a hand to help John up. John grabbed it and all of sudden he felt a sensation in his stomach. He had felt this spectacle before, frequently in fact. He felt it most mornings when he saw Sherlock advance from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He had felt it many times around Sherlock, he had this habit of amazing John in numerous ways.

But this was the first time Sherlock had _touched_ John and John liked it. When he was finally on his feet, Sherlock’s grip on the smaller mans hand didn’t loosen as he decided to keep running after the robber. John was being dragged through the streets and alleys, over fences and through crowds. He was being dragged but he didn’t care. He liked the feeling of Sherlock’s hand round his.

* * *

 

Sherlock and John arrived back at 221B after catching and delivering the man to Lestrade. They caught a taxi home as John’s knee was aching after the fall and all the running. Sherlock entered first and climbed the stairs ahead of John. John had a little trouble but he managed to make it up the stairs, through the door and eventually land on the sofa.

His jeans were ripped and muddy around the knee and he could see a few blood stains. He heard Sherlock in the kitchen looking through cupboards.

“You okay in there Sherlock?”

“Yes John. I’m fine.”

Sherlock entered the living room moments later carrying the first aid kit. He knelt down in front of John and examined his knee.

“I know you’re the doctor John but let me.”

John didn’t argue and let Sherlock clean up his wound. Sherlock cleaned off the dirt, wiped away the blood and bandaged it up with a bit more dressing than necessary. Once the bandage was on John felt Sherlock’s hand on top of his knee.

“I’m sorry for making you run like that tonight. If I hadn’t of made you run you wouldn’t be hurt.”

“Its fine Sherlock. Don’t worry.” John placed his hand over the detectives already on his knee and grabbed the long thing fingers. John witnessed the same fluttering feelings in his stomach again and was almost glad he had fallen, otherwise he would have never have gotten to touch Sherlock in this way. “It’s perfectly fine.”


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is called away on a case and John misses him a lot.

Day Two

Cuddling Somehwere

 

It had been over two weeks since Sherlock and John had held hands. It didn’t seem like such a marvellous occasion but both of the men had loved the touch of the other. John was aching to touch Sherlock again. He wanted to feel the _flutters,_ as he had called them, again. (Because butterflies sounded to girly.) Sherlock wasn’t making this any easier for John either. The tall detective would emerge each morning from the bathroom in his towel and flash John a look of his brilliant grey eyes. This was enough to send John’s knee’s weak. He became more beautiful as each day passed and John couldn’t bear it.

Suddenly one morning, as Sherlock was still showering, the phone rang. Lestrade had a case for Sherlock but it was a case in Scotland. John had a very busy week at the surgery and knew immediately he wouldn’t be able to go, this worried him. Once Sherlock had finished in the shower and had gotten dressed, John informed him of the case.

“Scotland you say? Triple homicide?”

“Yes.. But you don’t have to go.”

“Perfect.”

Sherlock immediately turned to pack and this took all of 5 minutes. He then said goodbye to John, promised to eat and sleep and of course to stay in touch, then descended the stairs of 221B, down to Baker Street and into a taxi.

A week into the case and time seemed to take an eternity to pass for John. Each day felt like it lasted 100 hours and each hour lasted 100 minutes. John was spending sleepless nights worrying about his consulting detective. He hadn’t been in touch for a few days. _He’ll be fine, stop worrying. This is Sherlock._ John tried to reassure himself but nothing worked. The only time he stopped distressing was when he heard the dingle from his mobile phone signalling a text from Sherlock.

“ _Case nearly closed. Scotland is too cold. SH.”_

_“Keep your scarf on. Let me know when you’re back in London. JW.”_

 

 

John couldn’t wait for that day. To see those grey eyes, those dark curls and _that man_ again. He had realised in Sherlock’s absence what all these _flutters_ meant and how much the detective really meant to him. His feelings had shocked him at first but now there was no holding them back. Every spare moment was spent thinking about Sherlock.

* * *

 

Twelve days after he had departed, Sherlock arrived back at 221B. John wasn’t home yet, much to Sherlock’s disappointment. Little did John know, but Sherlock had also been assessing his own feelings, for the Doctor. Suddenly he heard the door slam behind him and a great sigh before someone started up the stairs to 221B. John pushed the door open, exhausted after a day at the surgery, he looked up and saw his detective. _Finally home, safe and sound! Oh, Sherlock!_

John rushed forwards and without thinking flung his arms around the taller man. Sherlock hugged back and didn’t let go for a while. Oh how Sherlock had missed that smell, those _hideous_ jumpers, this man. He gathered up every essence of the man and decided in that moment that John was all his.

“I missed you Sherlock. I got very worried.”

“Well, I’m back now. It was an easy case really. Let’s sit.”

John was shocked by this proposal from Sherlock but he simply followed the striking man to the couch. They sat down next to one another before Sherlock unexpectedly turned in the direction of John and tossed his arms around him. John felt safe in Sherlock’s arms and embraced the closeness. He did not want to ask why this was happening, nor did he really care. What mattered was that Sherlock was home again with him.

Sherlock had missed John more than he could have imagined he ever would. Just holding him close now was the most happiness he had felt in the past twelve days. Even happier than discovering a triple homicide and then solving it. Yes, John really was amazing. _And mine._ Sherlock thought. _All mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I wanted each day to lead on from the previous but I don't want this relationship to progress too quickly.  
> Not 100% sure about it so feedback would be great! Thanks guys :) xx


	3. One Perfect Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is bored and John has to change this. Film time it is! Complete with cuddles.

Day Three

Watching A Film

 

Sherlock had been without a case for three days now and John had taken Sherlock's gun away so that no more shots could be fired into the wall in fits of boredom.  _Bored. So bored. BORED._ Cigarettes didn't seem to help either. Sherlock tried to focus his mind on anything other than John. He searched for new cases, did research about things he didn't even care about but nothing seemed to help. His thoughts always returned to the blogger. He even found himself re-reading old blog posts of John's just to occupy himself.

Sherlock's had recently decided to dedicate a room in his mind palace to John, to everything about the man. His smell, his voice, his opinions, his feel. Since the hand holding and hugging  _incidents_ , the pair had started to touch each other more. More hugs, more stolen touches here and there. John would hand Sherlock a cup of tea and they would brush hands in the exchange and both feel one of those  _flutters_ again. Sherlock was now feeling them too as well as John and although he didn't understand the feeling at first, he liked it. 

Sherlock was really bored now, really, very,  _bored._  

"John. Jooooohhhhnnn. Im bored. Jooooohhhhnnnnn"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"BORED."

 

 

John let out a sigh as he realised that he was going to have to entertain Sherlock, which was a very hard task. Unless you had a murder or a great big mystery, nothing seemed to thrill the man.  _Takeaway? No.. Cinema? No, too public. Film on the sofa? Hmm.. maybe._ John loved the idea of cuddling up on the sofa with the tall, thin man in his arms. Thats was it then. John decided a film on the sofa with a lovingly prepared meal would certainly lift Sherlock's mood. He left 221B and raced through the rush hour traffic to find a DVD that he imagined Sherlock  _might_ enjoy. In the end he decided upon a crime thriller that sounded very interesting to John. Sherlock would probably guess the outcome in the first five minutes but nevertheless, it seemed a good choice.

* * *

 

John returned to 221B, armed with his crime thriller and popcorn, knowing full well all the popcorn would be his. He walked into the flat to sounds of another original Sherlock piece on the violin and it was beautiful. Each note flowed to the next with such ease. When the door opened Sherlock abruptly stopped playing and turned to John. His face lit up.

They settled down on the sofa as the opening credits started. Popcorn in a huge bowl on the coffee table and cups of tea in hand. They weren’t even forty minutes in before Sherlock decided who the killer was. He was right of course. Yet he decided to keep this knowledge to himself as he could see John enjoying the film. Sherlock, having guessed the ending, was getting bored again but he didn’t want to ruin John’s enjoyment. With John’s eyes fixed on the screen Sherlock moved a little close to him on the sofa. And a little bit more. And finally a tiny bit more until he was close enough for John to notice him. John turned his head and smile tugged at his lips to see Sherlock that close to him.

Sherlock placed his hand upon the bloggers knee and John placed his hand upon Sherlock’s. _Flutters._ For both of them this time. That same sensation returned with each touch they shared. Sherlock made one finale move closer to John and leaned in to place his head upon John’s shoulder. John couldn’t believe how calm Sherlock seemed to be in a situation like this. This wasn’t what normal _friends_ do. They don’t _snuggle_ on the sofa watching films. But he didn’t argue. The _flutters_ were racing in his stomach and he couldn’t hold back a huge smile. He lifted his arm and placed it around Sherlock’s shoulders.

New feelings were suddenly filling up Sherlock’s body. He felt _warm, safe, loved._ He focused on these feelings while John’s attention went back to the film. Every now and again Sherlock would blurt out what was going to happen next.

“He’s gonna get shot.

They’re gonna rob the bank.

He’s the man. That’s him.”

Sherlock was right about everything and John was as impressed as ever. By the end of the film Sherlock had lost interest and had almost fallen asleep in John’s arms. Just how John had pictured. This situation right here and now made everything else in the world seem insignificant. This one moment was perfect. Sherlock was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this pleases everyone! Little bit of fluff for you.  
> Tomorrow - On A Date!


	4. Sherlock's Perfect Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has been studying a new case without John knowing, it was now time to tell him.

Day Four

On A Date

 

Sherlock and John had been creating excuses to hug each other and hold hands for weeks now. Their feelings for one another were becoming obvious to them and Sherlock wanted to do something about it. He’d been sitting at his computer all day trying to use Google to tell him how to woo John. Each advice page said the same thing. _A date._ Sherlock had never once been on a date before in his life. He didn’t understand how a fancy meal or a film was the foundation for confessing affection. He realised suddenly he’d been treating his feelings for John as a ‘case’.

Sherlock had spent weeks trying to pry information out of John that would help him understand how John was feeling. He wanted to know that beneath the cable knit jumpers John was experiencing the same sensations, the same reactions. Sherlock worked hard to gather every piece of evidence of affection he could.  In the end he had decided that John couldn’t possibly act this way around him if there weren’t _feelings_ involved. What man allows another man to fall asleep in his arms during a silly DVD without feelings involved? And more evidence just kept appearing. The hugs and hold holding that needed excuses, the care that John showed for Sherlock and the stolen glances here and there. Sherlock had often caught John peeping over him morning paper to catch a glimpse of Sherlock as he left the shower every day.

Sherlock had gathered all his evidence and was ready to make a conclusion to his case. Part of this included telling John about the case he was working on in the first place.

“John. Jooohn? JOHN.”

“Yes Sherlock? I was just making tea.”

For the first time today Sherlock looked up from his computer screen. He saw the light haired doctor standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

“John I need to inform you of a case I have recently been studying.”

“You never said anything about a new case? Is this one with Lestrade?”

Sherlock stood up and faced John. “No, this is a personal and private case. Only I know anything about it. But now is the time I informed you. Please, take a seat.”

John started to worry. Sherlock had never hidden cases from him before, he was always included. But he followed Sherlock’s command and sat in his arm chair.

“This case John, has been in my mind for the past few months. It has taken more deductions and investigations than any other case I have challenged myself with as this one demanded me to investigate myself too. I had to study the facts for a while. And the facts are, I believe, that you have developed feelings for me.”

John’s face flushed a bright pink and he sat up in his chair. _He knew. Sherlock knew. But how?_

“This being a fact, I studied my own feelings and the one thing that would ask of you now John, is that you would join me on a.. date, if convenient.”

John was startled but then burst up out of his chair elated. “Even if it was bloody inconvenient I’d be there! Oh Sherlock, you’re a complete idiot sometimes!”

“Excuse me?”

 

“You needn’t have done all that investigating! You should’ve just asked me!” John let out a little chuckle. “So where are you taking me then?”

* * *

 

John followed Sherlock into one of the swankiest Italian restaurants he’d ever seen in London. The waitress met them at the door, showed them to a table and handed them the menus. She brought over a bottle of wine before leaving the two in peace. They didn’t say anything for a minute whilst deciding on what to eat. John glanced down the menu and then at the prices.

“Jesus Christ Sherlock! We can’t eat here, it’s extortionate!”

“I’m paying John. Shut up and choose something. Only the best for you.”

John felt his cheeks begin to blush again. It was actually happening. _A date with my detective, with my Sherlock Holmes. At last._ He duly chose the dish he wanted and he and Sherlock ordered their meals. They sat and discussed latest cases, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade and the yard before Sherlock changed the subject to more personal matters.

“This is my first date you know John. I didn’t think I would enjoy it this much.”

“Your first ever? Wow, Sherlock. What other things have you missed out on then?” John let out another laugh as he wanted Sherlock to take that as a joke. John hadn’t realised how little Sherlock had experienced in life. John discovered that he was the first person Sherlock had ever experienced feelings for in his life since the obvious affection for his parents and Mycroft as a boy.

John leant across the table to grab Sherlock’s hand in reassurance. He felt a little sorry for the detective knowing so little about _love._ He wanted to wrap the tall, dark man in his arms and show him that his feelings were normal and that he felt the same.

They shared a desert as John was constantly worrying about Sherlock spending too much. As they were tucking into the strawberry sundae together, eyes from across the room fell upon them. Two men sharing an ice cream was an odd sight to see. But neither Sherlock nor John cared. They had each other. _A perfect moment._ Sherlock watched John for a moment and saved this memory in his ‘John Room’ in his mind palace. He wanted to remember how beautiful the doctor had looked even when stuffing his face with a wafer.They finished the ice cream and ordered another glass of wine each.

“You wanna get outta here?” John whispered across at Sherlock and motioned towards the door.

Sherlock placed some money down on the table before following John into a taxi and back to 221B. They entered the room, placed coats away and relaxed onto the sofa. Suddenly Sherlock was inching closer to John before he placed a long thing arm over the man. John lifted his own arm and positioned it over Sherlock’s shoulders.

“Thank you John. I had a very lovely evening.”

“Me too Sherlock. Thank you.”

They said nothing more that night and just lay with each other. _More perfect moments._ Both men slowly fell asleep in the other’s arms and Sherlock remembered his last thought before finally drifting off; _A perfect moment. A perfect man. A perfect case._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today's challenge had been so exciting and fun to write and I think this is my best one so far! I'm sorry theres more explanation of feels and not as much date but I hope the outcome still pleases! Please let me know what you think either here on on tumblr! Thank you for all your feedback/kudos/bookmarks, they all mean alot!


	5. Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from the 'film-night' before, John can't stop himself from giving Sherlock a kiss.

Day Five

Kissing

 

John woke up with a huge smile on his face and looked down too see the most _beautiful_ sight. Sherlock looked so contented and comfortable. He was almost smiling. They had managed to fall asleep together on the sofa in the most uncomfortable position ever. John made tiny movements to try and squeeze free from the entanglement of arms and legs. He finally wriggled free and sat at the end of the sofa looking down on his detective. How beautiful he looked in the morning when fast asleep couldn’t compare to any other sight. John couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be a part of this man’s life.

John continued to watch Sherlock for a moment then leant down and placed a feather light kiss on the man’s forehead. Sherlock seemed to still be in a deep sleep, so John stood up and made his way into the kitchen for a cup of tea. He made one for Sherlock and left it on the coffee table before going for a shower. When he returned some half an hour later Sherlock was finally awake. His dark curls were a mess and John let out a small chuckle. He’d never seen Sherlock’s bed hair before but it was such a pleasant sight. _I could get used to that sight_ he thought. John made his way across the room to his arm chair and sat down with a newspaper.

After about twenty minutes John looked up from his paper to see that Sherlock hadn’t made any movements. He sat as still as a statue.

“You alright, Sherlock?”

“Yes, fine.” He finally moved but only to reposition himself upon the leather couch. “John, I need to ask you something.”

“Yes, go ahead Sherlock.”

“This morning, when you woke up, why did you um.. You know?”

“What?” John’s heart started to race. _Had Sherlock really been awake when I gave him that kiss? Stupid, John. Stupid, stupid, John. How could I?_

“You kissed me. On the forehead. Why?”

“Well... um...” John was blushing now. “Wait, no wait... You were awake? Why didn’t you do anything?!” He was also getting angry. How could Sherlock let him fall into this situation?

“I didn’t want the risk of you being too afraid to do it.”

John had a sudden realisation. Sherlock had confessed his feelings for John the night before. Maybe he wanted to kiss John back...

“I didn’t realise you.. _wanted_ a kiss.” John’s voice croaked as he tried to piece words together.

“I liked the one you gave me. Are there any other kisses I could have?” Sherlock was getting embarrassed. He’d managed to tell John how he felt but asking for a kiss? Something he’d never done before. Relationships were a foreign business to Sherlock, and not just the romantic kind. He’d never really had friends till John and now here he was asking for a _kiss._ His first kiss.

John was shocked at this question. He had to make sure he’d heard the detective right.

“What did you just say?”

“I said.. Are there any other kisses I could have?”

John stood up and made his way over to the sofa. He put a hand out for Sherlock to grab and pulled him to his feet. Looking up into those grey eyes and the emotions that were swirling round them was fascinating. John pulled his hand up to brush dark curls away from Sherlock’s face and then placed his hand at the back of Sherlock’s head.

Leaning up on tiptoes, John leant his head back and leaned in towards Sherlock’s face.

“Close your eyes, Sherlock.” He whispered as he tugged on the curls to bring Sherlock closer to him. 

John’s lips found Sherlock’s and in an instant John felt two hands upon his back pulling him closer. John lifted his free hand and placed it on Sherlock’s waist as he parted his lips. He felt Sherlock respond by parting his own lips and giving complete control to John.

John pushed his head forward and soon their tongues were twirling and creating a rush of sensations through their bodies. Eventually the kiss broke and the men stared into each other’s eyes. Sherlock looked down into the face of his blogger who was oozing out affection and leant in to position a kiss on the pale lips.

Both men giggled at each other.

“That was incredible, Sherlock.”

“That... That was my first kiss, and it was... remarkable. Thank you.”

“There’s always plenty more where that came from.” John spoke in a hushed flirty voice before pulling away from Sherlock. “I have to get to work now but make sure you’re here when I get home. I think it’s time for another film night again.” John turned to face Sherlock and gave him a huge grin before closing the door to 221B and leaving for the surgery. _I’m not gonna be able to shift this smile all day, damn it Sherlock!_

Inside the flat Sherlock was still standing in the same spot trying to contain all his emotions. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. _John... wow._ All he could think about was _John._ And then that moment, those kisses were all being stored in his mind palace now and were never going to leave. Yes, John certainly was the most amazing man Sherlock had ever met, befriended and now, above all, _loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter! Sherlock finally coming out his shell and asking John for what he really wants. Hope you liked it as much as I did.


	6. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John borrows Sherlock dressing gown in the night and wakes up to find Sherlock in his jumper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna apologise for this chapter. It's really not my best but I've had a hard past few days, my cats been really ill and we had to have him put down yesterday. I know I can't reeeeallly blame it on that but I've just found myself with little imagination so I'm sorry for the outcome of chapter 6.
> 
> It's not totally rubbish but certainly not my best. Anyhow, hope you still enjoy reading. Tomorrow's and every day after that should be a lot better. I promise!

Day Six

Wearing Each Other's Clothing

 

It had been a few weeks since that astounding first kiss John and Sherlock had shared. Since this kiss, things around 221B had changed. Sherlock and John would exchange kisses more often, give each other affectionate hugs before leaving the flat or when returning to it, they would often nestle together on the sofa and occasionally even end up sharing a bed.

Last night was one of the nights they had ended up embracing each other under Sherlock’s dark sheets. John awoke in the morning, Sherlock still in a deep sleep, and yawned. He looked over at the clock. _6.43am. Jesus Christ._ Even this was early for John. He rolled over and realised his urge for the bathroom. He popped one leg out of the sheets and felt the freezing air around him. Sherlock didn’t usually feel the cold but John certainly did. He glanced around the dark room in an effort to find one of his jumpers or something just to keep in heat while he raced to the toilet. He spotted Sherlock’s long silk robe hanging on the back of the door and decided that would do. He slipped it on and welcomed Sherlock’s scent to surround his body, filling his senses. He left for the bathroom, and when he returned he slithered back into bed without removing the robe.

A few hours later John woke up to the sounds of the shower. _9.38am, Shit!_ He wondered how he’d managed to sleep that late and why Sherlock was up this early. He shot out of bed and entered the living room just as Sherlock left the bathroom. He turned away expecting Sherlock to be wearing the tiniest towel to cover his modesty but nothing else.

“Looks good on your, John.” Came Sherlock’s gruff voice.

John looked down and realised he was still in Sherlock’s dressing gown.

“Shit, sorry. Here you are Sherlock. I was cold last night.”  He went to remove the robe.

“That’s okay John. Don’t worry. I found something else. You left it on the hook in the bathroom.”

John turned and saw Sherlock in a beige cable-knit jumper. Arms too short and way too small for the man but he looked so happy. Sherlock felt incredibly close to John wearing his clothes and even if it didn’t fit, he loved it. John let out a long laugh and Sherlock eventually joined in.

“I don’t know why you wear these jumpers John. They’re so itchy.”

“That’s because you’re not wearing it over anything! I always have my shirt on underneath! Ah, never mind, tea?”

John left the living room and went for the kettle. He loved the feel of the detective’s clothes against his skin.

“Thanks John.”

* * *

 

John and Sherlock had decided to keep the hugs, kisses, bed sharing, sofa snuggling and everything else private. Just between them two. But neither of them could hide their happiness. They were out on a case with Lestrade who kept noticing how the Doctor and Detective would glance at each other and grin. He didn’t know what but he knew something was going on. He also noticed how Sherlock’s shirt was a little tighter than normal. He always wore snug shirts but this one was pulling at the buttons. _That... That looks like John’s shirt... Nah it can’t be. Stop staring at Sherlock, Greg._ Greg spent the rest of his day trying to figure out if Sherlock was indeed wearing the doctor’s clothing.

“Gosh it’s cold.” John was rubbing his hands together trying to stay warm. It was the middle of October and there they were on a beach trying to work out whether some guy had drowned or was murdered. The answer was obviously murder otherwise why were he and Sherlock here in the first place?

“Come here John.” Sherlock called over to John as he examined the corpse on the sand. John followed his request and made his way over. He knelt down beside his detective and then he also noticed Sherlock’s shirt.

He whispered over “Sherlock, why are you wearing my shirt?”

“I like feeling close to John. Wearing your clothes helps. I found that out in your jumper this morning. Knew you wouldn’t mind. This man had a string of lovers.” Sherlock rose to his feet.

“Oh right um... well... Just ask me next time before you get one. How many lovers?” John shivered again and stood up to join Sherlock. He felt himself fighting back a smile. _I can’t smile at a crime scene._ Someone had been murdered. But all he was thinking about is the fact that Sherlock _wanted to feel close to him._ How amazing that was. All of a sudden Sherlock was removing his coat and placing it over John’s shoulders.

“Sherlock what are you doing? You’ll catch cold! I’m fine.”

“John, you’re shivering and I don’t want _you_ to catch cold. _I’ll_ be fine.”

John finally let the smile appear on his face. The belstaff coat was way too big for him and the collar was coving half his face. He slipped his arms into the coat but couldn’t reach the ends. He felt incredibly warm and again he let Sherlock’s scent fill up his senses. Sherlock had walked off to talk to Greg but in that moment John knew that Sherlock really did care for his doctor.

That night when they got back to 221B, the case already solved by Sherlock, they slept in each other’s arms again. John wearing Sherlock’s robe and Sherlock wearing John’s jumper. Even if it was the most itchiest thing Sherlock had ever experienced, it was John’s. And John was his. 


	7. Doctor Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have a case at a Doctor Who convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard to write so my friend Shelby (Tumblr - basicallythispeople) gave me a brilliant prompt! Hope you enjoy this work!

 

Day Seven

Cosplaying

 

Sherlock burst into John’s room and threw a long grey coat, a blue shirt and some braces onto the bed.

“Get up John, put the clothes on and hurry.”

John was hardly awake and didn’t really listen to what Sherlock was shouting. He lifted his head up to look at what had been thrown on his bed then dropped back into his pillow. The bed felt comfier than ever when he was this tired. It had been a hard case yesterday making it a very long day. _What the hell is Sherlock doing up this early?_

“Sherlock? What’s going on?” John shouted down the stairs whilst rolling lethargically out of bed and using all his energy to get dressed.

“There have been some murders. At a convention for Doctor Who. And you know how fans get about their TV shows. They do this thing where they _dress up_ as the characters and if we’re going to get in there and do an investigation well, we must look the part.”

“Dressing up now. Great.” John wondered what other silly things Sherlock would have him do before the day had finished.

John slipped into the blue shirt Sherlock had left him, clipped the braces to his trousers and then put the coat on. He didn’t have any clue which character he was meant to be but Sherlock must do. John went downstairs and proceeded to the kitchen to make a cup of tea when he noticed Sherlock at the mirror fumbling with a bow tie. _Who wears bow ties these days? Jesus._ John walked over and helped Sherlock who then said;

“Bow ties are cool.” The reference seemed to go over John’s head but Sherlock laughed at his own joke. He then began to explain what had happened to four victims at the convention.

“The bodies are at the mortuary now with Molly. A poison was found in their blood, I’m having Molly do some tests on it as we speak. I need to find out what it is and how it got into their bodies. I believe it got into their blood streams and burnt their brains. A gruesome sight.”

“I’ve probably seen worse.” Came John’s response from the kitchen. He was immediately put off from drinking his tea thinking of four people with burnt brains.

“Come on then Sherlock. Let’s go.” When John got back into the living room Sherlock had added a pair of braces and a tweed jacket to his costume and in his hand was a replica sonic screwdriver.

“What do you think John?” Sherlock expected John to be impressed at the effort he had put into his costume.

“You know I don’t watch Doctor Who Sherlock. I don’t even know who I’m meant to be.”

“Captain Jack Harkness. He’s American and head of Torchwood. Although he and the 11th incarnation of the Doctor, that’s me, have never met, I couldn’t have you dressing as a woman such as Clara or Amy and we can’t have a Rory without an Amy so you’re Jack and I am the Doctor.”

 

“I don’t know who any of those people you just mentioned are. Ah whatever, let’s go.”

* * *

 

They arrived at the convention some forty minutes later and found almost 200 people all dressed as different characters. John noticed they all had badges on, a pass to get in, and suddenly wondered how they would get in.

“Sherlock, I don’t have any money on me. How are we going to get in?”

Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card with Anderson’s name on.

“I pickpocket when they annoy me and I know his PIN. I bought the tickets this morning and now we just need to pick them up. He was being an arse yesterday, as always.”

Sherlock and John had just finished a case the day before and Anderson _was_ a complete arse all day. Even if Anderson was an arse however, it didn’t really give Sherlock the right to steal. John made a mental note to pay Anderson back.

Once inside the convention, John and Sherlock walked round to interview other Doctors, Amys, Rorys, weeping angels and Daleks to discover if they knew anything about the killings. Sherlock started to get frustrated as no one seemed to know anything and they were being rather useless. He told John to go and keep interviewing store holders and then disappeared into the crowd.

John walked along a row of small stalls before he came to one selling printed mugs. He needed a new one after Sherlock broke 4 in the cupboard at home after not having a case for 3 days and getting bored. The man who owned the stand looked young, 19 at the most. John enquired if he knew anything about the deaths. He didn’t say much and seemed to John to be rather shifty. In the end John decided the give up with the interviews, no one was going to know anything. He bought a mug with a galaxy print on for himself and a TARDIS mug for Sherlock. He’d watched less than one episode of the show but he knew what a TARDIS was. And at least that was one thing he knew.

 

He rang Sherlock who was already back at St. Barts with Molly and told him he was on the way home.

* * *

 

Sherlock arrived home to find John throwing up in the sink with his new mug half full of tea on the table. Sherlock felt a sudden concern for John and rushed over to help the man to a seat.

“John? John, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, must’ve been something I’ve eaten today.” John ran back over to the sink. He was going dizzy and was very pale.

“What have you eaten John?”

“Um..” John struggled to think. He was getting very nauseous. “Nothing actually. Just that tea.”

Sherlock examined the mug and then sniffed it. It smelt exactly like the substance standing in test tubes in Molly’s lab.

“The mugs John. They’re lined with the poison. Where did you get this John? TELL ME.”

John described the stall and the man to Sherlock who rushed out the door taking the mug with him. He called through to Mrs Hudson to keep an eye on and John and to ring him when John passed out. It was inevitably going to happen.

* * *

 

Sherlock could feel his body aching with fear. He couldn’t lose John, not now. He needed John. He found the stall, grabbed the man and took him to one side.

“These mugs, they’re lined with poison. Did you know that?”

“What? I er..” The  store holder tried to wriggle free but Sherlock’s grip was too tight. “Look, ur, Doctor.” Sherlock was still in his costume so he wouldn’t draw too much attention to himself. “Please, Doctor. It’s.. it’s my brother. I have to sell them or he’s going to die. Please.. I didn’t know that people were going to die...” The man’s voice trembled as tears filled his eyes. He went on to explain to Sherlock how his brother had gotten into trouble with a gang that dealt drugs and to help him pay off a debt, he had to sell these mugs lined with imported illegal poisons. “It’s the only way I will ever see my brother again.. Please..”

Sherlock took the man and his mugs away with him. “Is there an antidote?” He was staring at the store holder, his mind going crazy reading everything he could with one look but all he wanted to do was help John. 

“Yes, back at my flat. They left it there in case I ever took the poison accidentally. My name is Luke by the way.”

“Take me to your flat Luke.” Sherlock was worrying more than ever. John was all he had and he could be dying back at the flat. He needed this antidote and he needed it quickly.

Sherlock and Luke arrived at the flat and found the antidote. Sherlock again found his mind flitting from fact to fact as he glanced round the room. He could tell so much about Luke from a few object but he had not time for deducing, he wanted to be back with John. He wanted to check John was okay. He suddenly felt a wash of guilt rise through his body, he was worrying so much about John when he needed to help the man currently in his presence. Sherlock vowed to help Luke and his brother and to find this gang and left. This drugs gang had left so many little clues to their discovery in Luke’s flat. Footprints that could be examined for debris to lead them to the ‘hideout’ of the gang, around 100 more mugs that could be traced to the factory where they were made and who asked for them to be made. Even leaving the antidote was a giveaway as there were many fingerprints upon the bottle. This gang weren’t going to be difficult to find. Sherlock rang Lestrade on his way out and explained the whole situation.

 “You need to find everyone who bought a mug from him and stop them. I’m going to get Molly to replicate the antidote but I have to do something first.”

 

“What? Sherlock? Ring me later.” Greg put the phone down and made his way to the convention.

* * *

 

Back at 221B, John was getting worse. He was about to pass out when Sherlock burst through the door and too his side. Mrs Hudson got up and left the two alone. She knew better than to hang around. Instead she went and phoned the ambulance.

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson. John? John can you hear me? Jesus, look at me John. Eyes on me.” Sherlock was trying to reassure John as he poured a few drops of the liquid down his throat. Tears starting to fill his eyes. Sherlock had never been so scared in his life. He’d faced gun-men, been so close to death he’s surprised he’s still alive. But none of this compared to the feeling of losing a friend. And not just a friend, his closest friend. Onewhom he had developed feelings for.

“John, please. Oh god.”

The ambulance finally arrived and took them to the hospital. The antidote had done the best it could do for John but he also had to have his stomach pumped. While this was going on Sherlock dropped the antidote off with Molly.

“You look good as the Doctor, Sherlock.” Molly couldn’t seem to resist Sherlock, still in his costume.

“Bow ties are cool Molly. That’s why.”

Molly laughed at Sherlock as he left the room to return to John. Finally someone understood his little joke. _Good old Molly._

A few hours later John awoke in the hospital to find Sherlock next to him, clutching at his hands.

“Sherlock... Sherlock?” John was still very light headed.

“I’m here John. I’m here. You’re going to be okay.”

“What the hell happened?”

“I’ll explain later. Just get some rest for now. Oh and I bought you one of your jumpers. Didn’t think you’d want to be dressed like that all day.”

“Thanks Sherlock. Although, I could get used to you in a bow tie.”

Sherlock smiled at John who laughed back at him. He rested his head back down on the pillow and with Sherlock’s hand in his, fell into a deep sleep. Sherlock was so relieved to know John was going to be okay. He leant forward in his chair to rest his head on the side of John’s bed.

“Sleep well John. You’re going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments/kudos/bookmarks/shares. You're all amazing! :)


	8. Blood Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock needs a new scarf which means one thing he hates... Shopping.

Day Eight

Shopping

 

Sherlock hated shopping at the best of times but today was worse. John had forced him into town for something he didn’t even need. A new scarf. He moaned when leaving the flat, he moaned in the taxi and he was about to moan again.

“John, can we go home now please. Come on.”

“Sherlock you need a new scarf. Your blue one is covered in blood, it’s not going to wash out!”

John was right of course but Sherlock didn’t want to admit it. Instead he sulked his way around the shops, not really paying any attention to the scarves John was showing him.

“Any of them will do John. I just want to go home.” Sherlock’s voice came out in a low grumble.

“Sherlock, you need a new scarf. So we’ve come to get you a scarf. If you don’t choose one soon, I’ll choose for you. And it’ll be a pink one with bloody hello kitty on it for all I care.” John was getting really frustrated. He was always tried his hardest to look after Sherlock, keep him happy, get him what he needed, but today seemed to be pointless.

They entered one more shop where John found a lovely scarlet scarf. “Sherlock come here.” Sherlock reluctantly walked over to where John was standing and sighed. “What? Found that hello kitty scarf?”

“Oh shut up Sherlock.” John lifted the scarlet scarf round Sherlock’s shoulders and tied it at the front. He looked up and met with Sherlock’s eyes.

Sherlock looked down and saw what John had put round his neck. It was perfect. A lot better than the blood stained blue silk scarf at home. And better still, he could get blood stains on this one and it would be hard to notice them at all. He lifted his head to return to gazing into John’s eyes. “John, it’s perfect.” He leant forward and placed a small kiss on John’s lips.

“Great.” John smiled, amazed at what Sherlock had just done in public.  But he didn’t argue. Instead he removed the scarf from round Sherlock’s neck and proceeded to the checkout to pay for it. Sherlock decided to wait outside the front doors.

“He’s a cute one yours, isn’t he?” The checkout assistant smiled at John as she scanned the scarf through.

“What? Oh him.. We’re not.. I’m not..Oh, Yes. Yes he is.” John couldn’t be bothered to argue that he wasn’t gay or that they weren’t a couple. He just agreed with the cashier paid and left. And he really did agree. Sherlock was very cute indeed. He was handsome, beautiful. And the way Sherlock looked in that moment right before kissing him, well, nothing could compare.

John grabbed Sherlock's hand as they walked out the shopping centre.

“You should come shopping more often Sherlock.” 

“Don’t push your luck, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet today, hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John drags Sherlock out to spend time with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one, not my best.

Day Nine

Out With Friends

 

“Do I have to come John? Really?” Sherlock moaned as John pulled on another hideous jumper.

“Yes, Sherlock. I said you’d be there with me.” John lifted Sherlock’s coat and scarf off the hook in the hallway and handed them over. “Greg will be there, I’ll be there. You’ll be fine.”

The two of them had been invited out for drinks after the yard had managed to solve an ongoing case at last. And for once without Sherlock. This was one of the many reasons Sherlock didn’t want to go. He had compiled a list as the day went on trying to persuade John to leave him at home. John wasn’t having any of it.

“Come on Sherlock. It’ll only be for an hour or so.”

“That’s an hour too long.” Sherlock snapped back at John.

“Sherlock.” John’s stern voice called through the flat.

“Fine.” Sherlock got up and marched through the flat and out the door.

They arrived at the bar and Greg waved at them through a window. John waved back but Sherlock didn’t even manage a smile. John turned to Sherlock.

“Now, behave yourself tonight. We don’t have to stay for long.”

They  got to the doorway where John stopped and pulled Sherlock in. He could tell Sherlock really didn’t want to be here.

“Sherlock, we’ll only stay as long as you want okay?” John looked up and then, rising up on his toes, planted a kiss on Sherlock’s lips. He moved away and walked inside to where the rest of the yard were sitting. John chose a seat and Sherlock followed to sit beside him.

“Glad you could make it freak.” Donovan smiled over at the pair.  
“Sherlock! John!” Greg walked over to the table with two pints and a smile covering his face.  
“Greg! How you doing? Glad this case is cleared up I can see!” John stood and shook hands with Lestrade and gently kicked Sherlock under the table to remind him to do the same.

Sherlock looked up and gave an accusing look at John. _Ow. Bloody John.  
_ John sat back down next to him and grabbed his hand under the table in reassurance. Sherlock hardly said two words all night except when pointing out he could have solved the case months ago and telling John he wanted to leave.

“Just ten more minutes, Sherlock. I haven’t been out in ages. Come on, try and have a good time” John looked at Sherlock pleading.  
“Urgh, fine. If we have too.” Sherlock tried his best to relax. Nothing seemed to work. He hated coming out with ‘friends’. Especially when they were all John’s friends, not his. Sherlock didn’t have friends. All he wanted was to be in the flat, with John, working on a case. Examining specimens, shooting at a wall. Anything but this.

“John, please.” He was the one pleading now.  
“Okay, lets go.” John could see how serious Sherlock was being. He stood up and announced their departure to Lestrade who gave him another handshake as a good bye.

They got back into a taxi and made their way to 221B Baker street. As they entered the flat Sherlock let out a long sigh. _Finally home and alone with John. Yes this is much better._

“Sherlock, you need to get used to coming out with us. I want to be able to spend time with you _and_ our friends. Together.”  
“John I tried. And their your friends, not mine. Maybe one day I will be able to but for now, I prefer just us.” Sherlock made his way over to John and kissed his forehead. _Just us._


	10. With Bells On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John manages to get Sherlock out shopping again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday! Had some personal stuff going on so today you may have chapter 10 and 11! Sorry about any trouble caused!

Day Ten/Day Eleven

With animal ears/Wearing kigurumis

 

John had managed to drag Sherlock out shopping for the second time this week. He hated forcing Sherlock out but was happy when he obliged.

“John, I really don’t see why I had to come at all.” Sherlock frowned as they walked round the shopping centre.  
“I don’t like shopping alone okay?”

Sherlock sighed as John got excited by almost everything he saw. The whole centre had been decorated in time for Christmas which was fast approaching. He was acting almost like a child. Suddenly something caught John’s eye and he grabbed Sherlock’s hand and pulled him towards a shop.

“Fancy dress, John? Really?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked down at John who simply smiled up at him before rushing inside.   
“Come on Sherlock, we have to get your antlers to wear for Mrs Hudson too!” John laughed as he found a pair with bells attached. “Look Sherlock! Perfect.” He put them on and shook his head to make the bells ring.

Sherlock walked over sulking and stared at John. “Really?” He repeated himself but this time with a lower tone. John looked adorable in the antlers but Sherlock just wanted to be at home. John lifted them off his own head and reached up to place them in the dark curls. Sherlock let out a small chuckle before telling John never to mention this to Mrs Hudson. Or anyone in fact. They continued round the shop, John placing masks up to his face and Sherlock laughing at him. He was having fun for once.

John stopped for a moment and found a pair of cat ears which he put on and then turned to Sherlock. “Am I cute enough yet?” He asked and placed his hands up to look like paws. Sherlock couldn’t help but burst out with laughter.   
“Yes John, adorable!” He leant down and placed a kiss upon his forehead before taking the ears away and placing them back on a shelf.

They spent another half an hour in the shop before deciding it was nearly time to leave. They moved the queue to pay for the antlers when John spotted one last thing. “Sherlock, come on!” He took the mans hand and dragged him over to a rail of kigurumis. He picked two up and carried on dragging Sherlock round the shop looking for a changing room. When they eventually found one John ran in and slipped into his kigurumis immediately whilst Sherlock flatly refused.

“John no. I don’t dress up.”  
“Come on Sherlock, it’s just me. I won’t tell anyone.”

Sherlock let out another great sigh as he realised John wasn’t going to let the matter drop. He walked into his changing room and emerged with a very grumpy look on his face.  
“I look ridiculous John.”  
John chuckled. “No I think you look great.” He smiled up at the man and pulled the hood over his head. “I think it suits you.” He laughed again.

Sherlock looked down on his blogger and thought about how sweet and cosy he looked. “You can buy one for yourself but I don’t want one.” He disappeared back into the changing room and took his off. When he came out John was clutching his kigurumis and the antlers waiting to queue again.

They finally paid and left the shop after spending the best part of an hour in there.   
“Never again.” Sherlock said sternly. “The dressing up I mean. I suppose I could get used to this shopping thing but no more fancy dress.”   
John smiled as he revelled in the thought of spending more time with Sherlock. He took the mans hand and swung in slightly. He looked up and grinned at Sherlock.  
“Lets go find a present for Mrs Hudson then.”


	11. Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A christmas kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet today, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (I know it says chapter 11 but it is really chapter 12. I had to do chapter 10 and 11 as one.)

Day Twelve

Making Out

 

Sherlock and John were helping Mrs Hudson prepare for the upcoming Christmas party which was once again to be held in their flat. Sherlock of course wasn’t really a fan but he agreed anyway because it made John happy. Mrs Hudson eventually left and Sherlock and John collapsed on the sofa.

“God, I’m knackered. Tea?” John smiled over at his detective.  
“I’d love some, thank you, John.” Sherlock watched John as he walked to the kitchen before following quietly.

He continued to watch John before pulling a twig of mistletoe of out his pocket. He walked over to John and put one hand round his waist and the other above their heads clutching the mistletoe.

“Mrs Hudson left this behind.” Sherlock smiled sweetly at John who looked up and grinned.  
“Oh, I see. Better put it to good use.” He turned round and put his arms round Sherlock.

John leaned up on tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Sherlock’s lips. Then another and another. Sherlock dropped the mistletoe and placed his hand at the back of John’s head instead. Playing with the light hair and pulling him closer. They continued to kiss lightly before John flipped them round to press Sherlock up against the kitchen counter. He placed his arms round Sherlock and kissed with more force. John grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck pulling him in closer. Sherlock felt a new sensation running through his body and without thinking he placed his arms round the smaller man. John softly bit down on his lip asking for entry as Sherlock slowly opened his mouth slightly and pulled John a little closer. John slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth and let out a small moan.

“Sherlock..” John breathed into Sherlock’s mouth as he lifted a hand to play with the dark curls. He closed his eyes and bit down again on Sherlock’s bottom lip. The kisses grew more passionate. They were harder, longer, wetter. John pressed into Sherlock wanting more.

Sherlock enjoyed how forceful John was being. He kept his arms at John’s waist pulling him in as their tongues swirled together. Sherlock lifted a hand and ran it through John’s hair and breathed in. He loved everything about this moment, being so close to John. Feeling their lips collide together and their hips gently rock. Just having John in his arms was perfect.

They continued to kiss before Sherlock pulled away slightly. “John, I really do love you.”  
“I love you too Sherlock.”


	12. Brain Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggling on the sofa sharing Ice Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter today! Hope you're enjoying it!

Day Thirteen

Eating Ice Cream

 

John looked down at his phone as it rang on the table at work. His next patient wasn’t for another ten minutes, he had time to talk to Sherlock.  
  
“Hello? Sherlock?”  
“John, I need to move some things from the freezer so I can store something.”  
“What? Are you doing another experiment?”  
“Yes. What can I move?”  
“Just wait till I get home.”  
“Okay.”

Sherlock hung up. John looked at the clock. 10 minutes until he could leave. He saw his next patient swiftly and then put on his coat to leave for 221B. When he arrived back Sherlock was in the kitchen inspecting everything in the freezer. John chuckled to himself as he walked over to help. Most of the items in there were for meals and as Sherlock had already stated he wasn’t eating tonight the only thing left to take out was ice cream.

“Looks like we’ll have to eat this tonight.” John giggled again.  
“I can’t eat tonight, it will slow me down. I told you that earlier.” Sherlock replied as he placed a few bags in the freezer in the place of the ice cream.  
“Come on Sherlock, I can’t eat all this to myself! And what’s in the bags?” John peered over to catch a glimpse.  
“Just a new experiment. Maybe I’ll have one bowl.”

John smiled as he found two bowls, two spoons and an ice cream scoop. He emptied the tub into the two bowls and walked over to the sofa beckoning Sherlock to join. Sherlock hesitantly walked over and slumped next to John. He knew he wasn’t getting out of it, he would be force fed ice cream if he didn’t eat it willingly. John picked up the remote and turned the TV on to some dreadful soap opera that he loved but Sherlock didn’t. They started to eat together as John moved slowly closer to Sherlock. He snuggled into Sherlock’s side and continued to eat his ice cream.

All of a sudden Sherlock shot up in a burst of pain.  
“OW FUCK.”  
“Sherlock? What’s wrong?” John stood up with concern, worrying about Sherlock. He took both their bowls and placed them on the coffee table. He turned back to see Sherlock holding his head in his hands.  
“Fuck John. I’ve got.. bloody brain freeze. Shhhhit.”  
John couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. The way Sherlock was acting was is if he’d been shot.  
“Sherlock, you just have to wait for it to go away!” He giggled again as he put an arm round the man to sit him back on the sofa. “Come on.”

John watched as Sherlock fought through the pain. “You okay now?” He asked when Sherlock finally stopped clutching his head.  
“Yes. I’m fine.” Sherlock said sternly. He was utterly embarrassed. How could a small amount of food cause that much pain? John was obviously going to think he was acting ridiculously.  
“Hey don’t worry about. It happens to the best of us.” John laughed once more before leaning forward and grabbing their bowls from the table to resume eating. He snuggled back down into Sherlock as they watched the TV.

“Whatever.” Sherlock muttered under his breath as he spooned more ice cream into his mouth. He looked down at John and smiled before kissing him on the head.

John looked up as he felt the gesture of affection. He smiled as he saw Sherlock enjoying his ice cream. _Not so tough after all._ He thought to himself.


	13. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Jane are school friends that lost touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry for the delay in this chapter. It was meant to be written and posted yesterday but I had a few personal problems going on but anyway! Here is chapter 14 - genderswapped.

Day Fourteen

Genderswapped

Sherlock Holmes and Jane Watson were best friends throughout school. When they moved onto college and university they promised to keep in touch but that didn’t really work out. They managed to text and call a few times but after about a year, they hadn’t heard from each other at all.  One night Sherlock found herself sat in a bar waiting for her friend Molly when she noticed a blonde woman across the room. _It couldn’t be Jane.. could it?_ Sherlock stared for a moment before deciding to walk over and see. She got up from her barstool and tapped the blonde on the shoulder. Jane turned round and stared in amazement.

“Sh-sherlock? Is that you? Wow, you look amazing!” Jane looked Sherlock up and down before moving in for a hug.  
“So do you Jane! I mean, it’s been what? A year?” Sherlock laughed nervously. She could remember exactly the last time they had seen each other, where it was and what was said. She had missed Jane more than anything. “I thought you had moved away?”  
Jane laughed. “Yes well, nowhere really feels like London does it. Do you want to grab a drink? Catch up on the last year?”

Sherlock nodded as they found a small table together. She pulled her phone out and texted Molly to cancel, made up a lie about feeling to ill. She felt a little guilty but she also hadn’t expected John to turn up out of the blue.

“Amaretto sour?”  
Sherlock nodded again and smiled. Jane had remembered her favourite drink. She had so much to tell Jane and so much she wanted to know. Jane returned with the drinks and smiled as she sat down.

“So Sherlock, what have you been doing?!”  
“Oh you know, same old. What about you though? You have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend, which is fine too..” Sherlock took a sip of her drink nervously.   
“Oh no, I mean I had a boyfriend for a bit but no, no one now. Yourself?”  
Sherlock shook her head. “No, single as ever me.”

  
Jane laughed. Sherlock was still as funny as ever. And still as gorgeous as ever. Jane was so angry at herself for ever losing contact with such a clever and beautiful woman.

“I’m sorry for losing touch Sherlock. I really am. I missed you.” Jane spoke in a hushed tone as she reached a hand across to gently stroke Sherlock on the shoulder.  
“It’s fine, it’s as much my fault as it is yours!” Sherlock laughed in response.

They spent the next three hours drinking, catching up and laughing which resulted in two very drunk women collapsing into a taxi together.

Jane was in fits of laughter as she fell on top of Sherlock on the back seat. “Oh Sherlock! I am sorry!”  
“Do not worry Ja-jane.” Sherlock’s words slurred a little as she laughed. They finally managed to sit up next to each other but still laughing.

“You know Jane. Jane you were the b-bestest friend I ever haaad.” Sherlock looked over at the blonde woman and smiled. “And y-you know I always had something for you. You’re jus’ so gorgeous. Y-you know?”   
“You’re drunk Sh-Sherloch Holmes!” Jane laughed at Sherlock.  
“No! No! You’re gorgeous! Any man – OR WOMAN! Who gets you is lucky!” Sherlock reached over and took Jane’s hand in her own. “Very, very, v-very lucky.”

Jane had finished laughing at this point. She smiled as she felt Sherlock’s touch. Jane leant over and rested her head in Sherlock’s neck.

“I always loved you Sherlock. Allllllll ways. I thought you knew.”  
“You loved me? Wow, just snog me now and the night is perfect!”

Jane did as she was told. She pulled Sherlock’s face down and into a long, deep, tongue filled kiss which lasted for a few minutes.

“Come to my flat then Jane?” Sherlock asked as she raised an eyebrow to the blonde.  
Jane smiled back. “I’d love too.”


	14. In The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock creates a fake case to lure John into a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres todays story! No delay today! This one I had a little help with from my friend Shelby (http://basicallythispeople.tumblr.com/). She's amazing and I'd like to thank her for all the help she gives me. And I hope you enjoy the story!

Day Fifteen

Different Clothing Style

John was sat on the sofa at home when Sherlock burst through the door with two carrier bags. He threw one at John and told him to put on the contents. John looked in the bag to find a black shirt, his army dog tags and combat trousers.   
“Sherlock? What the hell?”  
“It’s for a new case. We have to go undercover. Put the clothes on and your army boots.”

Sherlock was lying. There was no new case, no reason to be undercover at all. This was simply the only way he could find to ask John out into a social situation. He had finally come to terms with his feelings and his attraction to John. So he made up this case. He wouldn’t explain the specifics to John, just that the evidence had led him to a club on the outskirts of London and that they must investigate straight away. Sherlock had also bought himself some clothes to disguise himself, some red skinny jeans, a plain white shirt, high top trainers and a bracelet he had been persuaded by a shop assistant to buy. He walked through to the bathroom and changed into his ‘costume’. He felt ridiculous but this was all for John. When he came back into the living room John had also changed.

“Sherlock, we look ridiculous. Would you please explain what is going on?” John said sternly.  
“We need to investigate a club and we need to fit in.” Sherlock said matter-of-factly smiling at John. “Come on, we must go get a cab.”

They left the flat, John slightly moody. He didn’t want to be seen in this outfit Sherlock had picked out, and certainly not in a club. Sherlock sat nervously in the taxi, fiddling with the bracelet. John noticed but didn’t say anything, _maybe he’s just cold_ John thought. They arrived at the club around 9.30 and Sherlock dragged John straight to the dance floor. He tried his best to be casual but John noticed how anxious and nervous he was acting. He was on edge.  
“Sherlock, what’s wrong?” John shouted over the music into Sherlock’s ear.  
“Its..the err music. It’s a bit loud.” Sherlock shouted back. Sherlock was lying once again, he was incredibly uncomfortable. He was trying to figure out a way to tell John how he felt. He walked away to buy the both a drink and returned to find John looking round each person in the club.

“I’m just seeing who looks shifty, y’know?” John explained to Sherlock.  
“Yes. Good idea. Here’s a drink.” Sherlock handed the drink over to John as he downed his own in one go. “John I need to tell you something.”  
“Go ahead.”   
They were both still shouting over the music so Sherlock decided to move closer. He pulled John in and whispered in his ear.  
“I want to be a couple. Not undercover, just you and me.”  
“What? Sherlock?”  
Sherlock took John’s hand and led him off the dance floor so they could talk easier.  
“I’ve been doing some research John, on your laptop. It says if I like someone I should take them on a date. I couldn’t ask you on one so I faked this case to get you out. I want to be a couple.”  
John chuckled slightly. “Why didn’t you just say you idiot?”  
Sherlock smiled down at John. He had deduced that John certainly had feelings for him and so this moment was perfect for a kiss. Sherlock reached out a hand and grabbed the dog tags hanging round John’s neck. He tugged on them slightly bringing John closer before reaching a hand up and running it through John’s hair. He pulled John’s face in and placed a kiss on his sweet soft lips.

John felt his hands rise to Sherlock’s hips and grip tightly. He had been waiting almost a year to finally be able to kiss Sherlock. And this kiss was more than he ever imagined it would be. He broke their kiss and smiled up at Sherlock.

“Can we go home now then?”

Sherlock chuckled. “Of course. Let’s go.”


	15. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock's most eventful morning so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it says 'morning rituals' for todays fic but I tried to make this about one morning in particular, so it differed from other mornings. So I really hope you enjoy it. And yes, it has got a teeeny amount of smut in, I do apologise.

 

Day Sixteen

During Their Morning Ritual

* * *

 

 

John.

John woke up and let out a great yawn, stretching each limb awake. He’d had yet another rather explicit dream about Sherlock and he looked down to see his bulging pants and sighed. “Fuck.” He mumbled to himself before rolling out of bed and walking off to the shower. He stripped out of his underwear and climbed in feeling the hot water hitting his body. He took himself in his hand and began to stroke gently remembering the dream from last night. Hoping Sherlock wasn’t awake he began to enjoy himself letting out small moans and exclamations. _“Oh fuck.. Sher-sherlock..”_ He got faster and faster and eventually came all over the bath. John regained control of his breathing before cleaning himself off and then washing his hair. He jumped out of the shower, dried off and then walked back to his room to get dressed, bumping into Sherlock on the way.

“Oh er, good morning. Hope I didn’t wake you.” John smiled as his cheeks blushed.  
“No, don’t worry.” Sherlock said simply before walking off.

John was really worried that Sherlock had heard him in the shower but he shook his head and walked away. John continued on to his room and dressed himself in his new jumper. He felt so cosy and warm. He rubbed the towel over his head to try and dry his hair quicker and then placed it in a basket for washing. He left his room and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. He flicked the kettle on and pulled out two mugs, one for him and one for Sherlock. He put two slices on bread in the toaster, both for him and then grabbed the butter from the fridge. When the toast was ready he sat down at the table just as Sherlock appeared.

* * *

 

 

Sherlock.

Sherlock hadn’t slept much that night so he woke up very early for him. All he could hear throughout the night was John calling out in his sleep. At first it started out as a nightmare, probably about the war again Sherlock thought but then John shouted his name.

“SHERLOCK!”

It was so loud that Sherlock wouldn’t be surprised if the whole street heard. But then the nightmare seemed to fade and John’s calls turned calmer. He was still calling out but he sounded happy. Sherlock was very confused and so he listened in. He wanted to know what thoughts must be going through John’s mind to produce these exclamations. He listened in for about an hour hearing John say such things as; _“Sherlock. Oh fuck. Yes. Right there.”_ Sherlock didn’t have a clue what John could be dreaming about and so he settled down for a small nap. He woke an hour later and heard the shower going, John was awake. Good. He could now question him about the dream. He got up and pulled a robe on and walked down the stairs to the bathroom door to wait for John when he heard one more cry.  _“Oh fuck Sher-sherlock..”_ Coming from the bathroom. Sherlock froze. John was awake so that cry was intentional. He wasn’t dreaming anymore. Sherlock had to rethink what he was going to say to John now. He stood there thinking for a moment longer when John emerged from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel.

“Oh er, good morning. Hope I didn’t wake you.” John said as his cheeks blushed.  
“No, don’t worry.” Sherlock said simply before walking off still thinking of what he had heard.

He also noticed how John blushed as they met eyes. Something was going on. Sherlock went in to the bathroom to shower himself quickly and return to his room before John had even left his again. He got dressed and sat on his bed for a moment, thinking about what questions he would ask John. He walked down the stairs and found John at the table with tea and toast for himself. Another mug was on the side which was for Sherlock. He grabbed it and sat down opposite John.

* * *

 

“John we have to talk.”  
“About what Sherlock?” John asked taking another bite of toast.  
“I couldn’t sleep much last night. I could hear you.. talking in your sleep.”

John froze in his seat and almost choked on a bit of toast.

“Sher-sherlock.. What? Maybe you were dreaming yourself.”  
“No I was very much awake.” Sherlock answered calmly taking a sip of tea. “I think this is something we should be able to talk about. I also heard you in the shower.”  
John frowned. “Fuck.. Look, Sherlock.. I err.. I don’t have a good answer for this. At least not one that will make you happy.” John stood up and took his plate and mug and placed them in the sink before walking off. “Just leave it okay.”

John was so angry at himself. He needed to stop thinking of Sherlock. He needed to stop dreaming of shagging the man senseless over the kitchen table. He needed to stop calling out his name every time he came. He punched a wall and sat on his bed head in his hands.

Sherlock couldn’t understand John’s reaction. All he did was try and get John to open up. He followed John and knocked on his door gently.

“John? I’m sorry. I think I understand why you have been calling out my name but .. Well.. I would really appreciate it if you could elaborate and explain.”  
John looked up and frowned at Sherlock. “Oh fuck off. You know exactly why. I wank over you okay? Happy now?” He got up and pushed Sherlock out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face.

Sherlock was stunned. That definitely wasn’t the reaction he was expecting but he wasn’t going to push for more answers. He’d already upset John enough. Instead, Sherlock retreated to his room and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling thinking of John.

John walked away from the door and kicked the corner of his bed. Sherlock had no right to ask about this and now he knew why. _God why the fuck did I tell him?_ John asked himself. He threw himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of Sherlock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not really finished either but I'm thinking about making a second part or making this a full length fic outside of the 30 day challenge so keep your eyes peeled!


	16. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a nightmare and Sherlock comforts him.

Day Seventeen

Spooning

 

John awoke in the middle of the night screaming. He’d had yet another nightmare about the war. Shots, explosions, screams. This was all he could hear in his head. He pulled his knees close to him and began to sob. He felt so weak and vulnerable. He’d been home from the war for more than a year but every time he found himself stressed with work or with a case or even with Sherlock, the dreams would occur. He continued to cry when Sherlock burst into his room.

“John? I heard you scream.. are you okay?” Sherlock was frantically running towards John’s bed, body full of worry.  
“It’s nothing.” John said sniffling. “I just had another ... dream.” John was embarrassed and tried to turn his face away from Sherlock.  
“John... Another nightmare? That’s the third this week... What’s wrong?” Sherlock sat down on the bed next to John and reached out a hand to place on his knee.  
“Nothing Sherlock please... I just want to sleep.”  
“I can stay here if you need me too. I don’t want to leave you alone.” Sherlock said softly.  
“Thank you.” John wiped his face and lay back down, snuggling amongst the pillows.

Sherlock stayed sitting on the bed, watching John for a moment before he shifted his way up to sit beside him. He gently stoked John’s hair to soothe him to sleep. John drifted off almost instantly. With Sherlock beside him he felt safe, cared for. He knew the dreams might return, but Sherlock would be there when he woke up.

Sherlock didn’t want to sleep, not yet. Not until he knew John was going to be okay. He watched him attentively for around an hour when John started to twitch. His face screwed up and his fists clenched.

“John.” Sherlock whispered and shuffled down the bed. “John it’s okay.”

Sherlock lifted an arm and placed it around John who was facing away from him. He thought this would stop the flinching and comfort him. “Shhh, John.” Eventually, feeling Sherlock’s warmth around him, John’s dreams began to calm. He slept the rest of the night peacefully, wrapped in Sherlock’s embrace.

Once John’s flinching had stopped Sherlock kept his grip round the man. He knew if he were to move the twitching may continue. Instead, Sherlock shifted down the bed and curled up behind John, his arm draped over John’s middle. He began to drift off into a deep sleep feeling close to John and more comfortable than he’d ever felt before.

John woke up in the morning to find his hand entwined with Sherlock’s whose arm was still round his centre. He smiled to himself and snuggled up closer to Sherlock who was still fast asleep. For once he was thankful for his nightmares. John lay awake being spooned by Sherlock for another hour before he decided it was time to get up for work. He tried to escape but Sherlock seemed to just grip tighter with each movement John made. Sherlock subconsciously didn’t want to let John go. He eventually woke up after John’s wriggling became too much.

“Good morning John.” He said in a low tone, smiling to himself.  
“Good morning.. Sherlock I need to get to work.” John chuckled slightly.  
“Ahh yes. Before you go, did you have any more nightmares?”  
“No, not when you... hugged me..” John’s cheeks blushed slightly.  
“Good.” Sherlock lifted his arm and let John go. John walked swiftly out of the room trying to hide his crimson cheeks.

Sherlock curled up under John’s blankets and smiled. That night he had felt happier and had slept better than ever before. All because of John. He felt his cheeks blush slightly as he snuggled down amongst John’s pillows taking in his scent. “John..” He whispered quietly before falling back to sleep.


	17. Tonight's The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Sherlock out for dinner.

Day Eighteen

Doing Something Together

(Having Dinner)

 

“So which restaurant do you want to go to then?” John asked as he slipped a new cream jumped over his head.   
“Anywhere. Maybe that new Italian?” Sherlock smiled as he walked into the living room wearing John’s favourite purple shirt.  
“Sounds good.” John walked up to Sherlock and placed a small kiss on his lips before walking off to grab his jacket. “Let’s go.”

Sherlock smiled and followed after John picking up his coat and scarf on the way out. They were celebrating solving their first case together since becoming a couple and John had insisted on taking Sherlock out. Sherlock had protested at first but he eventually agreed.

He followed John down the stairs of the flat and outside into a taxi. Sherlock smiled to himself as they sat side by side holding hands. After around 20 minutes they finally arrived at the Italian. John paid the driver then exited the taxi, leading Sherlock through the doors and to a table. John took charge in ordering wine for the both of them before leaning over the table and taking Sherlock’s hand in his.

“You did good today, you make me really proud.” He said, smiling across.  
“Thank you, John. I couldn’t have done it without you.”   
“Well yes, I guess I was pretty great too.” John smirked.

The waitress came over and placed a bottle of white wine on their table and two glasses. She greeted them and took their food orders before leaving again. John had picked a nice secluded part of the restaurant away from most of the other guests and a table with candles. The dim light accentuated the delicate lines and curves of Sherlock’s face and cheek bones and John found himself staring in admiration at the man he now called his boyfriend.

Sherlock took a sip of his wine and glanced over at John who was staring dreamily across the table. John looked gorgeous tonight. His fair hair and his gleaming eyes. Sherlock smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re staring again John.”

John shook his head and coughed a little. “Sorry Sherlock.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sherlock chuckled a little before taking another sip of wine. He gently moved forwards in his chair so that both the men’s knees were touching under the table. He leant over slightly and began to whisper.

“I think tonight John.. we can finally take things further. As we spoke about.” Sherlock felt his cheeks blush rapidly. He and John had spoken about sexual activities before and John had agreed to wait until Sherlock felt completely comfortable. ‘Tonight was the night’ Sherlock thought to himself. Day by day he was becoming increasingly attracted to John and he wanted to act upon these attractions.

John almost choked on the wine he was drinking before he also leant in over the table. “Sherlock, are you sure? I don’t mind.”  
“Yes, I want too. I love you.”  
John smiled and blushed himself. “I love you too.”

They both leaned out again just as the waitress returned with their meals. They had both ordered the same pasta and enjoyed it together. After this they ordered a chocolate sundae to share. When it came over they ate at a record speed. John leant back in his chair once the bowl was empty and let out a long sigh.

“I think I’ve eaten enough for a week! I’m full.”  
“Yes, well, I rarely eat, as you know, so this was quite a feast.” Sherlock and John laughed at each other before asking for the bill.

They had a slight disagreement as Sherlock wasn’t happy with John paying for the whole meal by himself but John insisted. He would not back down.

“You’re so stubborn sometimes John.”  
“It was my treat! I’m paying!”

John handed over his money to the waitress and stood up pulling his jacket over his jumper. Sherlock followed and then reached out a hand for John to take.

“Let’s go home. I have plans for us.” He said with a wink and John felt himself move faster than he had in weeks. John loved Sherlock and he didn’t mind waiting for him to be ready at all. But now the night had finally arrived he beamed with excitement. Sherlock was his and tonight, John was going to show him how much he loved him.


	18. Obvious Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally meets John's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say at this point, when I started this challenge I tried to make each fic lead on from one another but after a while that became hard so now each day is a little fic of its own. I hope this is okay for you all!

Day Nineteen

In Formal Wear

Sherlock and John had been in a relationship for a while now. John was happier than he had ever been and he decided it was time to inform his parents. They had accepted Harry but only after a while. He wasn’t sure if his dad would be able to handle two gays in the family but he was going to have to. John rang his mother while Sherlock was out to organise a trip out somewhere, the four of them. Some drinks and maybe a meal, depending on how the news went down. John pulled out his best suit from the wardrobe and Sherlock’s too when he heard someone approaching up the stairs.

“John, I’m home!” Sherlock’s voice rang through the flat.  
“In here Sherlock!”

Sherlock walked through to their bedroom with a grin on his face. Happy to finally be home and with John. As he walked in he looked up and saw John pulling out the two suits.

“Are we meant to be going out tonight?” Sherlock asked confused.  
“Well I urr.. I want you to meet my parents. I want them to know about us.” John looked over at Sherlock with a smile.   
“So we’re going to meet them I’m guessing? When?”   
“Tonight. If that’s okay with you?” John had hung the suits on the door of the wardrobe and walked over to Sherlock. “I want them to know how happy you make me.”

Sherlock smiled weakly. He was certain John’s parents weren’t going to like him but he agreed to the meeting and gladly slipped on the suit John had picked out. He looked himself up and down in the mirror as John placed a tie round his neck. Sherlock hated ties.

Once John had finished Sherlock’s tie he went to change himself. He never did look good in a suit but he made the effort for his folks. He wanted the evening to be as perfect as possible. Telling his parents about a new girlfriend just involved them reading his blog. But Sherlock, he was something different. He was a man for starters. But he made John feel no way anyone had ever made him feel before.

He walked back into the bedroom, suit jacket in hand, and stood next to Sherlock facing the mirror. Sherlock smiled at John through the mirror before turning to him and placing his hands on John’s waist.

“You should wear suits more often John. I like it.” Sherlock hummed.  
“I don’t look half as good as you do.” John reached up and placed a kiss on Sherlock lips before slipping his jacket on. “Shall we go then?”

Sherlock nodded and followed John out of the flat and into a taxi which took them to a restaurant John’s parents had chosen. They had spent their day travelling down to London so John thought it only fair that they choose the place of meeting. John had spent the mornings phone call begging his mother to come without revealing the true intentions of the meeting. He wanted Sherlock to be a surprise.

When they arrived, John’s parents were already seated at a table with a bottle of wine. He led Sherlock over and introduced them all.

“Sherlock, this is my mother and father. And this, this is Sherlock.” John beamed with pride as he introduced Sherlock. So far, John’s father seemed to be pleased. John felt himself relaxing as he and Sherlock took their seats across the table.

“Ooh you both look very smart don’t you dears! John, when was the last time you wore a suit eh?!” John’s mother asked with a grin across her face.

Sherlock smiled at the woman and undid the button on his suit jacket. He felt at ease with John’s parents and he gently squeezed John’s hand under the table.

As the evening went on, the suit jackets came off, ties were loosened and jokes were shared. John’s parents seemed to like Sherlock who, for once, made an effort with communicating with people who weren’t John. When the dinner was eaten and another bottle of wine was ordered John decided it was time for the announcement. He sat up in his chair, straightened his tie and looked seriously at his parents.

“Mother, father, you may be wondering why I gathered you here tonight.” He chuckled as if he had made some hilarious joke. “No no, seriously now. I wanted you here tonight because well, I that is Sherlock and I have some news. We are basically, not to complicate things, a couple.”

John watched as the expression on the faces across the table changed. All of sudden his mother burst out with a giggle and his father smiled and shook his head.

“From the way you two have been acting tonight I’d be concerned if you weren’t!” His father piped up. He laughed a little before extending a hand to Sherlock. “Congratulations my boy, you’ve managed to bag a man who likes to point out the obvious!”

Sherlock laughed as he felt a vast smile appear on his face. He could hardly believe John’s parents liked him.

“Thank you sir. May I say however, John can sometimes be very oblivious to the obvious. But he is a remarkable man. You must be very proud parents.” Sherlock smiled over at John and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

The drinks continued late on into the night as Sherlock explained his profession and how he and John met. When they had finally waved good bye to John’s parents as they drove away in a taxi Sherlock turned to John.

“You’re parents are wonderful.” He pulled his suit jacket on and pulled up his tie. Aiming to look smart again even as he walked with a slight wobble due to 5 glasses of wine.  
“They loved you. I’m so happy. I love you!” John had taken to the effects of the alcohol more. He struggled to pull his jacket on first go and pulling his tie up seemed like an impossible task. Sherlock chuckled as he grabbed John by the shoulders to steady him and straightened his tie. They shared a small embrace before walking together hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't a lot of mentioning the formal wear but I tried my best! Sorry xxxxx


	19. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Greg's birthday and Sherlock really isn't looking forward to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for the delay! It was my birthday so we had visitors and my parents made loads of surprise plans for me so I just didn't have any time to write and upload! But I'm back now! So here's chapter twenty, not my best but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Day Twenty

Dancing

Sherlock woke up angry. He knew that today was the day he was going to a party. Something he’d never done before and never really intended too. He rolled over to John’s side of the bed and hugged him tight. John snuggled up to Sherlock with a smile on his face.

“Mmm, morning love.” John murmured into Sherlock’s chest.  
“Good morning John.” Sherlock answered. “I really don’t want to go tonight.”  
“Sherlock, it’s Greg’s birthday. We’re going.”

Sherlock moaned and then got up out of bed to walk to the shower. John laughed at the grumpy detective and got up to make them both a mug of tea. John was rather looking forward to Greg’s birthday party and the fact that he and Sherlock had been invited as a couple was wonderful. He knew it was going to be a good day. A few minutes later Sherlock emerged from the bathroom wrapped only in a towel. John smiled over at Sherlock and offered him his mug of tea.

“Thanks, John.” Sherlock took the tea and took a sip.  
“I know you don’t want to go tonight Sher, but make an effort. If only for me.” John walked by Sherlock and gently kissed him on the cheek before going for a shower.

Sherlock groaned as John left the room. He really didn’t want to go. Sherlock walked to the bedroom and got dressed before returning to the living room and sitting at his computer searching for a case. Anything to distract him from the party. But there was nothing, not a single thing. John entered the room a bit later and chuckled at the still grumpy detective.

“Cheer up Sherlock, it wont be that bad!”

* * *

 

An hour into the party and Sherlock was still in a mood. John, Greg and all the other guests were already getting tipsy due to the amount of alcohol consumed. John kept bringing over drinks for Sherlock but he refused each time up until now. Maybe a little alcohol would help him to at least enjoy this a little. He took a sip of the pint John had left on the table and then downed the rest of it in one go. He realised after a minute he had drank rather to fast but he wanted another drink. Sherlock stood up from the table and walked over to the bar where John was chatting with Greg.

“Happy birthday Lestrade. John I need a drink please.”

John looked at Sherlock slightly bewildered. Sherlock never say’s please and rarely drinks but John smiled and paid for another round for the three of them. They toasted to Lestrade and then to Sherlock and John.

Two hours and quite a few drinks later John was nearly drunk and Sherlock was fast approaching. They were sat at the table when John heard the DJ play one of his favourite songs.

“Sherlock! Oh Sherlock, let’s dance, please!” His words slurred a little as he stood up and grabbed Sherlock’s hand.  
“John, I may be a little drink. I mean drunk! I’m a little drunk. But I do not dance!” Sherlock pulled his hand away from John and then saw the disappointed look in his eyes. “Fine. But just this once. You know I can’t resist those eyes.”

John giggled happily as he led Sherlock to the dance floor. Both of the men were ridiculous dancers. Drunk with no sense of rhythm or style, the detective and his doctor looked like dad’s dancing at a wedding. Sherlock attempted a moon walk and almost slipped backwards before John grabbed him. John then attempted to show off to Sherlock by making an effort at the running man. The song eventually ended and Sherlock and John ended in fits of laughter when another song came on. This time it was a slow dance and most of the couples in the room stood up to dance together. John looked up at Sherlock who had reached a hand forward. John took the hand and was pulled into a ballroom hold with Sherlock. Some of the couples round the room who weren’t from the Yard gave them a look but Sherlock and John simply ignored them.

Sherlock took the lead as they waltzed together and he smiled down at John. As the song went on, John leaned forward and rested his head  on Sherlock’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“Sherlock, I’m so glad you came tonight. And you’re enjoying yourself, yes?”  
“I am John. Maybe the drinks helped too but it’s thanks to you.”  
“I love you Sherlock.” John sighed as he gently kissed Sherlock’s cheek.  
“I love you too.”

The slow dance ended as Sherlock and John embraced each other in the middle of the dance floor. They pulled away just as the DJ decided everyone was drunk enough to partake in a conga line. Sherlock was dragged away by Lestrade who was the leader and then John joined on behind him. The party songs went on for a while and ended up with everyone doing the Macarena before Sherlock decided that home was more appealing than any more dancing. He pulled John aside and kissed him passionately before slurring through a sentence asking John to call a taxi. John said goodbye to everyone as Sherlock waited by the door. They hurriedly stumbled into a taxi and John began to laugh.

“You’re drunk Sher!”  
“Not as drunk as you Johnny!”  
“Johnny?! Your dancing was great though, Lestrade was eyeing you up.”  
“Don’t be silly John. And even if they were, you’re the only one for me.”

Sherlock leant in and gently kissed John on the cheek as they held hands on the way back to 221B. Sherlock decided that parties weren’t that bad after all.


	20. Good Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock celebrate their 6 month anniversary of being a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm incredibly sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been teaching all week and now I'm on holiday but I will try and keep up as much as possible!

Day Twenty-one

Cooking/Baking

 

John was hot, sweaty, tired and just wanted to go to bed. He'd been slaving away in the kitchen all day following a new recipie he'd found in Mrs Hudson's cookbook waiting for Sherlock to get home. They had planned to spend the whole day together until Sherlock got a call from Greg (middle-age woman, throat slit, kids being held hostage.) Sherlock had rushed out, excited as ever when he got a new case, running past John and placing a kiss upon his cheek before he'd dissappeared out of the door. John frowned a little as the door slammed and then panicked. How were they going to celebrate 6 months of being a couple and putting up with each other now? Just as John was worrying he heard his phone ring.

_Sorry I had to rush off. I'll see you tonight, I have something for you. I love you. SH_

_  
_John smiled to himself before replying and then running down to Mrs Hudson's flat, eagerly knocking on the door.

"Hello deary, come on in." She shouted through the door.

"Mrs Hudson, I need your help! I need something to do for Sherlock it's our--"

"Anniversary." Mrs Hudson interuppted. "I know. Sherlock told me, he's got the best thing planned for you! Now, how about.. a meal! You could cook him something for when he get's back."

"A meal? I will need a recipie.. Can I borrow your cookbook?"

"Of course, sweetie."

 

John took the book and ran upstairs eager to start preparing things. Mrs Hudson was always full of great ideas but now John had loads running through his mind.  _Candles, private night in, maybe a movie._ He flicked through the book to find a starter.  _Homemade tomato soup, sounds easy enough._ He thought to himself and continued to search the book when he found a recipie for a meatball dish. Mince meat, tomatoes, garlic, onion, pasta. _Perfect._  John grabbed his coat and rushed straight off to Tesco. He picked up all the ingredients he needed, candles, a cheap DVD, some wine and a bunch of flowers and jumped into a taxi back home. 

John spent three hours preparing the soup and another two making meatballs. He wasn't quite the master chef he thought he was. However, John battled on through the heat that was slowly increasing in the kitchen when a text arrived on his phone.

_Case solved. Just on my way home. I'll be back  in 10 minutes. SH_

_  
_John began to panick. He got hotter, sweatier, more tired. He rushed to the table and lifted a cloth over it before laying plates and candles. He plated up the soup and put the bowls in the oven to keep warm before adding the final ingredients to the sauce of his meatballs. Then, the door slammed. _Shit, he's back. I look a mess._ John thought to himself. He looked down to find his shirt covered in spots of tomato, sweat, soup. What was Sherlock going to think? 

"John.. John!" Sherlock shouted up the stairs. 

"I'm in the kitchen Sher, just wait in the living room though, please!" John shouted back as he searched for a tea towel to wipe his forehead. He wiped down his shirt and managed to make the stains worse. "Arrrgh!" 

"Something wrong John?" Sherlock asked as he walked into the living room holding a box with a bow on for John.

"I'm fine, Sherlock. Just .. coming now."

 

John opened the doors to the kitchen to reveal a candlelit table. He smiled and pulled a bunch followers out from behind his back and walked over to Sherlock.

"For you, love." John smiled and leant up to kiss Sherlock gently on the lips.

Sherlock was stunned. He hadn't expected any of this at all. John was amazing and always full of suprises. "John.. I.. this is amazing!" Sherlock grinned.

John smiled. "I need to go change my shirt but.. go through. Sit down. I've got a whole meal planned." 

 

Sherlock did as he was told and took a seat at the table. He placed John's present in his pocket and decided to wait till the end of the night. Sherlock admired the table and the effort John had obviously put into all this. When John returned he grinned and stood up. 

"This is .. wonderful John. You're wonderful." 

John blushed a little and smiled. "It's nothing. Come on, sit down. Starter on its way." John walked over to the oven and pulled out the two bowls of tomato soup. "One for you and one for me." He says as he places them down on the table.

"Now I just want to say John, before we start.. I love you and the past six months, well.. I'd be lost without my blogger."

John smiled as they tucked into the soup and he poured each of them a glass of wine.

"This wine and soup are good together. You picked well John." Sherlock grinned.

"Just like you and me then, good together." John chuckled back.

 

After about an hour, the meal was eaten and Sherlock was feeling stuffed. John was an amazing chef. John cleared the table and then led Sherlock to the living room.

"John, it's time for my present now." Sherlock said nervously as he pulled the box out of his pocket. "I urr.. I hope you like it."

Sherlock handed the box to John and opened it to discover a small silver ring. He looked up at Sherlock in slight confusiong. "Sher.. is this.."

Sherlock swallowed hard and got down on one knee. "John Watson, will you marry me?"

John grinned as he eyes started to water. "Oh Sherlock! Yes of course I will!"

 

 

 

 


	21. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets jealous after someone starts checking John out in the pub.

Day Twenty Two

In battle, side-by-side

 

Sherlock had been dragged out to the pub by John, Greg and a few others from the yard and he was getting increasingly bored. John had already had at least 6 pints and Greg was catching up fast. They were laughing and chatting together at the table with Sherlock as the others played some darts.

“Hey Sherlock, want a drink yet?” John asked, slurring over a couple of words.  
“No thank you, John. I need to be sober so I can manage to get you home safely somehow.” Sherlock answered, his face expressionless.  
“Suit yourself, my round!” Greg announced as he stood up leaving the couple at the table.

John moved closer to Sherlock and gently kissed him on the cheek before placing a hand upon his knee.   
“Sherlock, I know something’s up. It’s not that you—“ John hiccupped then cleared his throat. “That you just don’t want a drink.”  
“No John, it’s not. I have been watching that lady there and that man on the opposite side of the room, staring at you all night, waiting for an opportunity to talk to you.”

John looked round at the two people Sherlock had pointed out. A middle aged woman, blonde, not John’s type at all. And a tall rough looking man, he certainly didn’t look gay but Sherlock rarely made false deductions. He turned back to Sherlock with a grin and shook his head.

“You don’t need to worry about them Sher, I have you.” John smiled just as Greg arrived back with two more pints and a glass of water for Sherlock.

“I thought you might want something to drink, even if it is just water.” Greg remarked as he passed over the glass.  
“Thank you Greg.” Sherlock replied.  
“Game of darts John?”  
“Sure, see you in a bit Sherlock. Unless you want to come and play too?”

Sherlock shook his head and watched the two men walk away, leaving him alone once more. The women had noticed John at the table with Sherlock and her attention had fluttered to a different man in the bar. The man however, was still staring. Smiling every now and again and occasionally glancing at John’s arse. Sherlock scowled and walked over to him.

“Excuse me Sir.” He said calmly as he tapped the man on the shoulder.  
“Yeah, can I ‘elp you mate?” The man appeared to square up to Sherlock as if he expected a confrontation. Sherlock stared at him for a moment. _Gay but not many people know, trying to keep up a tough guy appearance at work, hates his job, doesn’t love his girlfriend, mid thirties, recent holiday to.. Spain, too much product in his hair, came to the pub straight from work.._ His list of deductions went on before  he spoke abruptly.

“Please would stop staring at my boyfriend.”  
“Y-you what? I urr.. I don’t even know who your boyfriend is!” The man looked stunned at first. He stared at Sherlock and took a step backwards. “I just been looking at that guy there..” He said as he pointed over to John.  
“Yes, and that is _my_ boyfriend.” Sherlock responded, his tone a little more harsh.  
The man laughed in his face. “What you? An’ him?”

Offended by the laughter, Sherlock lifted a fist and punched the man right in the face. He stumbled back a bit and dropped his pint on the floor resulting in a loud smash and each customer in the bar turning to stare at the two men. John and Greg also heard the smash and turned to see Sherlock towering over someone, fists clenched. John rushed over to him and grabbed him by a shoulder.

“Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?!”  
“I told you John.. he was staring at you. Then he laughed at me.. I think he was mocking me.” Sherlock sounded upset as he stared at John’s disappointed face. He thought he had a very good reason for punching the man who was now wiping a small amount of blood away from his nose and rushing towards Sherlock. Before anyone could say another thing, Sherlock was being hit repeatedly and being shouted at.

“No one bloody hits me!” The man shouted just as John grabbed him from behind and pulled him from Sherlock.  
“Woah woah mate.. Look stop! I’m sorry for whatever happened bu—“ John was interrupted as the man barged past to try and hit Sherlock again. Luckily for Sherlock, the ‘tough’ guy had had one too many pints and was very unsteady on his feet. He tripped and stumbled slightly ending up flat on his face in front of the detective and blogger. They both looked down and before Sherlock scowled again and John sighed. He knelt down and helped the man to his feet before apologising once more. Once the commotion had died down and everyone in the pub had stopped staring, John managed to force an apology out of Sherlock. They began to walk away when the man called after them;

“I don’t know why you’re with that .. freak. He’s a weirdo. Get out while you can.”

John froze on the spot. Anger rose through his body, his teeth clenched and his hands became fists. “Right, that’s it.” He turned on his heel and marched straight over to the barstool where the man was sat. “You asked for it.” John lifted his fist and punched him in the face and heard a loud crunch. _Shit, probably broken his nose._ He shook his hand and walked over to where Sherlock and Greg stood, watching in amazement.

“I think I broke his nose.. we need to leave.” John said hurriedly.  
“Yes. Quite. Let’s go.” Sherlock spoke fast and sharp as he pulled on his coat and scarf and almost dragged his two companions with him out the pub.

Once outside they flagged down a taxi and all three men stumbled in. After a few moments each man burst out into laughter until John hushed everyone.

“Hey Greg, I’m not gonna get arrested for this am I?” John asked with concern.  
“Oh no, I’ll just put in a good word for you.” Greg smiled as he leaned up against a window and fell asleep almost instantly.  
“He never was good at handling his pints!” John chuckled as he looked up at Sherlock.  
“Why did you punch him.. after we had already walked away?” Sherlock asked with a confused look upon his face. John was torn between telling Sherlock the truth, that he had just been called a freak and weirdo, or just simply telling him that he fancied a go too.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Was the answer he opted for as he leant in and gently kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “Next time, we have a bottle of wine at home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but I hope you still enjoyed it! And I know it was more 'a few punches' than a battle per say but I tried my best! 
> 
> Leave comments or message me at talkfirst-stab-later.tumblr.com or @Laurawrrsaurus on twitter or just stop by to say hi, follow, make friends!


	22. Not Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is acting a little out of character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! Took me awhile to get any inspiration! Arguments between John and Sherlock make me sad and I can never really imagine them. Anyway, I had a little help from Kimberly (@parentlocked, go follow, so wonderful) and here it is, chapter 23. 
> 
> Also, if you have any comments at all, I have made a new twitter account for this, @spnsherlocked, please follow! Even if you just want to become friends, that would be marvellous. Always lovely to meet a reader!

Day Twenty-Three

Arguing

 

John came home from a long day at the surgery exhausted and wanting to go straight to bed and cuddle with Sherlock. Although he knew straight away he wouldn’t be able to do that as he thought of the state he and Sherlock had left the flat in the previous night. John smiled as he remembered the events that caused such a mess. _Kissing Sherlock.. bending him over the kitchen table. Falling down together on the couch, pushing everything off the desk to shag him on it._ But the smile soon faded as he walked through the door to 221B and up the stairs where the mess would be waiting. He pushed open the door to the living room and froze.

The mess was gone. Everything was spotless. Even the books on the shelves had been straightened, the lampshades had been dusted. The pile of newspapers on the coffee table were sat at a right angle. Such precision and care had gone into cleaning up the flat. John smiled and shook his head. “Ah Mrs Hudson.” He could always count on her to help with the upkeep of the flat. Just as he moved to the kitchen to flick on the kettle he heard the door slam down stairs and someone rushing up into the flat.

“John? John, are you home yet?” Came Sherlock’s voice from the living room.  
“Yes Sherlock, I’m in the kitchen. Tea?” John asked with a smile walking through and kissing Sherlock on the cheek gently.  
“Yes, thank you.” Sherlock said as he grinned and kissed John back.

Watching him walk into the kitchen, Sherlock followed as he pulled off his scarf. “So.. What do you think?”  
“Hmm? What’s that?” John asked.  
“The flat.. It’s tidy.”  
“Oh yes, Mrs Hudson did a good job.”

John smiled and finished off the two cups of tea before handing one to Sherlock and sitting at the table. Sherlock took the tea and sat opposite him with a confused look. “Mrs Hudson?” He asked.

“Yes Sherlock. Who else would have done it?” John chuckled.  
“Me, John.” Sherlock placed his mug in the table and frowned.  
“You? You cleaned the flat?” John laughed again and took another sip of tea.  
“Yes, John. I cleaned the flat. Why is that so hard to believe?”

John looked at Sherlock in surprise. Not once had Sherlock ever made an effort to take care of the flat. He walked over the coffee table, wore shoes in his arm chair, shot at the bloody wall. There was no way he tidied up.

“It’s just you never tidy.” John said still smiling. “Are you sure Mrs Hudson didn’t tidy and just said you could take the credit?”  
Sherlock’s frown deepened. “God, John. I did the tidying, okay?” Sherlock stormed off from the table and sat in his arm chair, pulling his knees to his chest.

John sat at the kitchen table a little stunned. He watched Sherlock go before putting his mug down and following him. Leaning on the back of his own armchair he stared at Sherlock.

“Okay.. Sherlock. You did the tidying. But.. why?” John asked.  
“You don’t believe me. Why should I need a reason?”  
“Because this isn’t like you. Normally you would have just worked around the mess. Maybe even made more.”  
“Yes because all I do is make a mess wherever I go. Even I must be a complete mess.” Sherlock was shouting now but still avoiding eye contact with John.  
“Sherlock, that is not what I mean. You just... Look here’s an example. When I went to see Harry for that week, I came back and there was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, piles of dirty clothes everywhere. And that was one week. Why would you tidy the mess we made last night?” 

Sherlock finally looked up. He knew John was right, he never did tidy. This was out of character but why the hell were they arguing about it? Out of all the things they could be arguing about, a clean flat was not top of the list.

“I tidied up because I knew it would make you happy.” Sherlock said calmly. “I knew you would come home tired and the last thing you would want to do is clean the flat. But you, you don’t believe me.” Sherlock’s voice cracked a little as he stood up and pulled his scarf a little tighter.

“I didn’t believe you because ... I cannot imagine you doing it. I didn’t even think you knew where the duster or hoover was never mind how to use them.”

Sherlock looked away from John. “Fine.” He said and walked past John, down the stairs, outside and into a cab. John tried to follow but knew it would be pointless. After the passion of the night before and now the quietness of an empty flat, their relationship seemed to be on a rollercoaster. John sat down in his armchair and sighed. _Sherlock will come back, we’ll sort this. It’s a stupid little argument._ John thought to himself hoping he was right. He didn’t move out of the chair for hours, eventually falling asleep, waiting for Sherlock. 


	23. Clearing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John make up after a silly little argument, (chapter 23).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and feedback. I love you all so much!
> 
> Hope this chapter makes you happy, I really enjoyed writing this one.  
> Tomorrow - Gazing Into Each Others Eyes
> 
> It's always so nice to hear from a reader so follow me! @spnsherlocked (twitter) or talkfirst-stab-later (tumblr).

Day Twenty-Four

Making up afterwards

 

John sat his chair for another three hours, drifting off into a sleep before waking up at the sound of Mrs Hudson rushing in.

“Ooh hello deary, sorry if I woke you. Just came up to give you these!” She said with a smile and handed John a small tin of butter cookies. “For you and Sherlock.” She added.  
“Thanks Mrs Hudson, they look lovely.” John said taking the box and placing it on the kitchen table.

Mrs Hudson smiled and looked around the flat before turning to John.

“Where is Sherlock then? Your flat looks nice and clean.” She sounded surprised but also very elated. She was so happy that she didn’t have any cleaning to do for once because, as she kept reminding her two boys, she was their landlady not their housekeeper.  
“Oh yes, Sherlock.. tidied.” John said quietly. “Then we argued.. and now he’s out.” He sat back down in his chair and frowned.

Mrs Hudson rushed to Sherlock’s chair and sat opposite him. “Argued? Oh my love, get him back here! Make up with him. I don’t like seeing you two upset. As for me, I need my sleep.” She got up and weakly smiled as she walked past John to the door. Just before leaving she turned back with a playful grin on her face. “Also deary, no repeats of last night please. You were very loud.” And then she left.

John felt his cheeks burn up and then he chuckled. He had kept telling Sherlock that they were being noisy last night but after a few hot kisses being pressed up against the wall he stopped complaining and just went along with it. He pulled out his phone and let out a long breath as he texted Sherlock, asking him to come home. No reply. He texted once more just as he heard the door downstairs slamming and footsteps coming up. John stood up and stared at the door, waiting to see Sherlock.

“John..” Sherlock said quietly as he entered the flat taking off his scarf and coat. “I got your text.”  
“Yes.. I ur.. We need to talk..” John murmured.

Sherlock hung up his coat and scarf and moved over to his leather arm chair where he sat, knees pulled tightly into his chest once more.

“I’m sorry is the first thing I should say.. I should have believed you.” John said as he sat down opposite his lover.  
“Yes.. you should have. But, I understand why you didn’t.” Sherlock answered. “I had time to think about it and I now understand.”   
John looked up and almost smiled. “I am still really sorry.. but you did an amazing job. I mean, look at this place..” He looked around smiled before standing up and walking over to Sherlock’s chair. “I really love you Sherlock. And I hate it when we argue.”

Sherlock nodded as a few tears came to his eyes. He felt stupid for crying but it was the first time he had ever stormed out on John. Usually John was the one to walk away. He’d go to the pub, calm down and return a few hours later. But Sherlock didn’t have a clue how to cool off after he had left. He didn’t like the pub. He called Greg and asked him what to do. Greg had initially laughed a little bit and asked how they were arguing over such a trivial subject before explaining to Sherlock how John must be feeling. Sherlock thanked Greg and sat for an hour in the park working out how to fix this. Returning to the flat and talking everything over seemed to be a good solution. So here he was, back in 221B, tears streaming down his face, staring into the eyes of his blogger hoping everything would be okay.

“Oh Sherlock..” John sighed as he gently wiped away a few tears. “Come here.” John reached out a hand and pulled Sherlock to his feet and in for a long, romantic kiss. He held Sherlock by the waist, gently tugging at his shirt while Sherlock wrapped his long arms round John’s neck, never wanting to let go again. They kissed for a few minutes before Sherlock pulled away with a smile on his face.

“I love you John.. and can we please, never argue again. Especially about the cleaning.”   
John chuckled. “Of course, handsome. And I love you too.”

The rest of that evening was spent in the bedroom together. A long, hot, messy, romantic night, complete with make-up sex. They tried to keep the noise down for Mrs Hudson’s sake at least, but they were together. And that was all that mattered.


	24. Conveying Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets all the information he needs to finally kiss John from staring into his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit late, I am sorry! I got caught up watching Star Trek! I do apologise.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think at @spnsherlocked (twitter) or talkfirst-stab-later (tumblr). :) 
> 
> Thanks guys!

Day Twenty-five

Gazing Into Eachothers Eyes

John had followed Sherlock out that night on another case. It was cold, windy and just starting to rain when they left the flat but Sherlock didn’t care. He simply pulled the collar up on his coat. John however, quickly dipped back into the flat and picked up his umbrella ready for when the rain became heavier. Sherlock began to walk with John following behind struggling against the wind with such a large umbrella. John pushed forward and tried to catch up with Sherlock but the wind prevented him.

“Come on, John.” Sherlock called back.  
“I’m trying Sherlock! You bloody arse.” John answered.

Sherlock turned round to see his smaller friend struggling and rushed back to help. He took the umbrella from John’s hands and held it above both their heads. He looked down at his blogger who was zipping up his coat before he looked up. Their eyes met and locked positions. John’s body inches away from Sherlock and their eyes seeming to be unable to move John moved his hands to Sherlock’s hips.

As he stared up at Sherlock, John noticed the cool sharpness of the colour grey and blue and his widening pupils. For once John noticed emotions in these eyes. The eyes that were usually glassed over were now sparkling. They shone in a new way as they looked down on John. John felt memorised as he tried to figure out what feelings Sherlock was hiding deep within. The eyes are a window to the soul, or so he had once been told, and John stared right into Sherlock’s soul finally hoping to discover the secrets Sherlock kept. Sherlock’s piercingly wintry blue-grey eyes stared back at John who conveyed such wonder and hope.

His deep auburn eyes showed every emotion all at once. Happiness, questioning, comfort, faith, trust, were just a few that Sherlock could deduce within the few moments their eyes were gazing into one another’s. He felt himself lost within the soft hazel pool of feelings when a new emotion leapt out. Love. John’s eyes were full of love and Sherlock could feel it with every fibre of his being as the stare went on. He wanted to dive right in and share this feeling with John but he stopped and blinked. Not wanting his own eyes to reveal too much.

As Sherlock blinked John did too. The few seconds their eyes met seemed like forever. He didn’t want to pull away from the gaze but Sherlock had already done this. When John shook his head and looked back up he realised his hands were still firmly upon Sherlock’s hips, gently gripping his long coat. John looked up and met with Sherlock’s gaze once more. Sherlock was smiling now and he chuckled gently at his companion under the umbrella.

Sherlock used his spare hand to gently cup John’s cheek and pull him up for a tender kiss. He felt John’s hands move from his hips to round his back and he was pulled closer. John closed the gap between them and reached up on his tip toes deepening the kiss with Sherlock. It was what he had been waiting for in those seconds of gazing into each other’s eyes. John moved one hand up to Sherlock’s dark curls and lightly played with a few, tangling his fingers around the waves.

Sherlock moved his hand from John’s cheek to round the back of his shoulders. His long fingers clutching onto John’s coat. The kiss was nothing like he had experienced before. John’s eyes had shown Sherlock that this was what he really wanted. Sherlock made a mental note to stare into their beauty more often. He kissed back with such force and passion, never wanting to let go of John ever again.


	25. Always. You and Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John's wedding day. Their own vows, Mrs Hudson crying, an embarrassed Donovan, confetti, Mycroft and Greg, what more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sosososososososo sorry for the lateness in this. My internet at my house has been playing up so badly. My dad's been on the phone to them every night for the past week and for the past two night's he's been swearing at them. So now we have an engineer coming over today to fix it. But, I managed to connect to the internet for like 5 mins just to upload this for you guys! 
> 
> ps. Yes there is a teeeeeeeny tiny bit of Mystrade in here.   
> pps. Yes I used some quotes from the show including the s3 one, please don't hate me!
> 
> Yay. For updates and so you know when the next chapter will be up follow @spnsherlocked on twitter :)

Day Twenty Six

Getting married

Sherlock sat nervously in a taxi next to Mycroft, his best man. On the way to the church and trying to stay calm, Sherlock had hardly said a word since he got into the cab. Mycroft repeatedly tried to cheer him up and lighten the mood but nothing seemed to work, Sherlock’s mind was focused upon John. He pulled out two rings from his pocket and smiled as he opened the boxes. He couldn’t believe that today was finally the day he and his lover were to make this commitment to each other. Everything needed to be perfect.

***

John was rushing around Greg’s flat trying to find cufflinks, a top hat, his lapel flower and his shoes. Nothing seemed to be going right this morning. Greg was helping him search and eventually found everything they were looking for in the spare room which had been John’s room for the night. They both laughed as their worries about never finding any of the items faded away. John finished getting ready then he and Greg both rushed out to get a taxi.

“Today’s the day, Greg.” John said with a grin as they clambered in the car.  
“Yeah, who’d have thought, Sherlock Holmes, getting married?” Greg chuckled.  
“I’m a very lucky man.” John said quietly as he stared out the window.

***

Sherlock arrived at the church before John and had been greeted by old friends and family of John’s. Only four people, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Anderson and Donovan were there for Sherlock, then of course Mycroft and Greg. His mother was refusing to visit in case Sherlock and Mycroft started arguing again and he had no other friends. But it didn’t bother him. As long as John was there he couldn’t care less about the guests.  
Twenty minutes later, John and Greg’s taxi pulled up outside the church. John took a deep breath, smiled at Greg and got out to walk towards the church doors. He felt a little silly being the one to walk down the aisle but he didn’t care. Sherlock would be waiting at the end for him and that was his destination in life; to always end up with Sherlock, wherever he was.

Sherlock stood at the top of the church next to Mycroft who was still reminding Sherlock that all would be well. Suddenly, the doors opened and all the guests stood, the organ began to play and Sherlock turned to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. John began to walk slowly through the church and the guests before he finally laid eyes on Sherlock. He smiled and felt his eyes start to water a little but he pushed back the tears. He moved a little faster, eager to get to Sherlock and Greg followed. Greg spotted Mycroft and smiled. Mycroft simply nodded back and then moved his attention back to Sherlock who seemed to be staring in awe at the man approaching. _My blogger.. My love.. My John._ Sherlock was thinking to himself as John finally reached the alter where he stood smiling up at his detective.

The guests sat back down and Mrs Hudson was already crying before the priest had even said a word. He began the ceremony but Sherlock and John couldn’t look away from each other. They continued to stare and smile at one another until they were made to say their vows. Each man had written their own. Sherlock had a little help from Greg, Mycroft and Mrs Hudson but every word came from his heart.

“John, when we first met, I knew a lot about you before we even said hello to one another. But I never really knew _you_ for a while. Living with you, solving crimes together, you made everything clearer. Just having you close was ... perfect. Then, when we first kissed, I finally realised that I had loved you since that first meeting. I just want to say now that I promise I will always be here for you, I will always be the man you need, and I will stop deducing you every time you come home.” A few people chuckled. “John, basically I am saying that I will always love you. No matter what. Always. You and me. The detective and his blogger. Just the two of us, against the rest of the world.”

John had finally let his tears fall as he listened to Sherlock talk. He smiled through his watery eyes at his lover then began to say his own vows.

“Sherlock Holmes, the man who people used to warn me about.” Donovan slid down a little in her chair. “The man who people said I should stay away from is now the man I can’t imagine my life without and whom I never want to be away from. The first day we met you blew me away with your cleverness and I admired you. You stunned me and I wanted to know more. When I first realised I had feelings for you it was when I saw you in that bloody sheet at Buckingham Palace.” Mycroft smiled. “You are always full of surprises and you never cease to amaze me. Like I said, I can’t imagine a life without you and I hope I never have too. You are the most.. human human being I have ever known and I was so alone and I owe you so much. I will never stop loving you, not even when I die. You will always be my detective. My Sherlock Holmes. I love you..”

John’s voice shook a little at the end as he tried to control his tears of happiness. He looked up from the sheet where he had written his vows and up into Sherlock’s eyes which were now also beginning to water. Sherlock lifted a hand and wiped away a few tears from John’s cheek.

The priest continued the ceremony through the sounds of Mrs Hudson’s crying and a few of John’s family members sniffling. He finally announced them married and Sherlock and John kissed lightly. The kiss sent electric bolts through John’s body and Sherlock felt his pulse quicken.

A long ceremony, vows and one kiss later, Sherlock and John were finally married. Sherlock took John’s hand and they walked out into the church yard together having so much confetti thrown at them, Sherlock’s hair was full of it. John lifted a hand and ruffled his curls as hundreds of pieces of small pink and white confetti fluttered to the floor. They embraced and kissed once more to the sounds of every wedding guest cheering. Mycroft and Greg were the last to leave the church and as they walked out, hand in hand, finally ready to announce their interest in each other, Sherlock saw them and simply smiled with a shake of his head.

“Of course, I bet he’s bloody known all along.” Greg chuckled.  
“He’s the great Sherlock Holmes, of course he did.” Mycroft replied.  
“Not anymore.” Greg smiled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s now the great _Sherlock_ _Watson-Holmes_.”


	26. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a few surprises up his sleeve for John's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay once more! Grandma decided to take me away to London for the day and I have a few auditions to prepare for and rehearsals and dancing and the time just seemed to disappear. But here we are! Chapter 27, John's birthday. Established relationship at the start. Hope you enjoy it.

Day Twenty Seven

On one of their birthdays

Sherlock had been planning for weeks on what to get John for his birthday. He knew that now they were a couple a present was customary but he had no idea what to get. He asked Mrs Hudson, Lestrade even Mycroft for help and although at first they all chuckled a little at his hopelessness, they all helped in their own way. So when it came to the morning of John’s birthday, Sherlock was feeling confident.

He rolled out of bed unnoticed by John and slipped silently in to the kitchen. First present: Mrs Hudson’s idea, breakfast in bed. _Even I can manage that_ , Sherlock thought to himself. He started to prepare a full English, with bacon, sausages, hash browns, the lot. He took it through with a birthday card on a tray back to John.

“Good morning, love.” Sherlock said softly and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Mmm, morning.” John said sleepily and sat up. “Sherlock! Is this for me? You didn’t have to!”  
“Happy birthday!” Sherlock answered with a smile.

John leaned forward and kissed Sherlock gently on the lips before tucking in to the food. Once finished he opened the card and blushed a little.

“Thank you, this is perfect.” John grinned.  
“This is just the start.” Sherlock replied as he took the tray away to the kitchen. When he returned John was up and dressed wearing a very old cream jumper. Next came the idea from Lestrade. Sherlock walked over with a small red box and handed it to the man. “Open it.” He whispered.

John looked up smirking a little at how much effort Sherlock had put into the day. He pulled opened the box and gasped. “Sh-sherlock.. this is perfect! Sorry.. I keep saying that but it is!” John pulled out a brand new, silver watch from the box and slipped it onto his wrist. Sherlock grinned as John seemed happy. He was suddenly pulled into a hug by the older man and Sherlock gripped back tightly.

“I love you.” John said into Sherlock’s shoulder.   
“I love you too. Now..” He pulled away. “Go and check in the living room.”   
“Check for what?”   
“Your next present.” Sherlock smiled.

John did as he was told and moved into the living room where he found another package wrapped up on his chair. This present Sherlock was very proud of as he has thought of this one himself. He watched eagerly as John ripped off the frankly, shoddy wrapping. Sherlock felt elated as he saw John’s face light up and then a grin appear as he held up a brand new jumper.

“A new one!”  
“For your growing collection.” Sherlock added.  
“Thank you love.” John pulled off the sweater he was wearing and pulled on the new one. “I hope this is everything, Sher. You’re spoiling me.”  
Sherlock chuckled. “No, it’s not all. But you deserve it, I’m not spoiling you.”

* * *

 

Sherlock and John returned to the flat after a meal out, Mycroft’s idea and a minor case which Lestrade had called them in for. After solving the case, Lestrade had apologised around a million times to John. John repeatedly told him it was fine until he looked at Sherlock smiling. That’s when he knew something was wrong. Sherlock was definitely planning something.   
When they got inside the flat Sherlock hung up his coat and almost ran in front of John to the stairs. He began to climb up, two at a time, leaving John in the hallway. He pushed the door open slowly and left the light off, the whole room full of darkness.

“Sherlock?” John called up from the stairs.  
“I’m upstairs.” Sherlock called back.  
“Well, yes.. I know that.” John mumbled to himself.

He made his way up the stairs slowly and sighed at the open door and dark flat. He entered a little bit and flicked on the switch.

“SURPRISE!” Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft and Sherlock all leapt up and rushed towards John who was beaming from ear to ear.

“A surprise party Sherlock? That’s why you had Greg give us that case earlier and why you kept us behind apologising.”  
Greg laughed. “Yes well, I had to keep you out of here somehow!”  
“Ooh deary, I hope you’ve had a good day!” Mrs Hudson exclaimed and hugged John.

Molly walked forward nervously. “Here I urr.. I hope you like it.. yes.. Happy birthday.” She smiled.  
“Thank you Molly.” John gently kissed her cheek and opened the well wrapped book. “This is great thank you.”

Sherlock came forward and pulled John in for a hug. “I love you, happy birthday.”   
John kissed Sherlock on the lips. “Best birthday ever. I love you too.”

A few hours later, everyone was drunk if not a little bit tipsy. All except Sherlock. He had had a few drinks but nothing that would impair any of his senses. He picked up a glass and tapped the side of it asking for quiet.

“If you would all mind just taking a seat, I have one last present for my wonderful blogger.”

Each guest took their places as Sherlock picked up his violin. John grinned and felt his cheeks slightly blush as Sherlock began to play one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard. Once it was over, some four minutes later, John stood up and clapped. He was joined by the rest of the guests as Sherlock took a bow with a chuckle.

After a few more hours, the guests began to leave, Mycroft going first with Greg in tow. Sherlock watched the two men from the window as they jumped into a car together. _Interesting... yet dull_. He thought to himself. Next Molly hailed over a taxi and she was gone. John helped Mrs Hudson downstairs and then returned to join Sherlock on the sofa.

“Sherlock..” He said slurring a little. “This has been.. the best birthday I have ever had. And you!” John prodded Sherlock with a finger. “You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”  
“I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had.” Sherlock chuckled.  
John let his head loll backwards as he laughed. “Well you’re the best person I’ve ever had. I love you, Sherlock Holmes.”  
“I love you too, John Watson.”


	27. Might As Well Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where do you want to go? I thought about the beach.” John grinned as he began to get dressed.  
> “Here.” Sherlock handed John a leaflet. “I found it yesterday. I don’t know why but it looks ... fun.”
> 
> John turned and took the leaflet chuckling a little. He then looked down and read the cover.
> 
> “Er.. Is this the right leaflet?” John asked.  
> “Yes.”  
> “Skydiving?”  
> “Yes. I booked us in.” Sherlock smiled and stood up. “I need to shower now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> That is something I must say over and over and over again for the delay in this! Just sorry! I have had a hard time recently with break ups and illness and uni starting but I know this is no excuse really so I AM SO SORRY!  
> To make up for my delay, I am promising to post the last few chapters ALL TONIGHT!
> 
> I hope you guys are still enjoying this and I apologise again. After this, I hope to have the first installment of my next proper fic up by next week. It's a highschool AU teenlock one. The main ship being Johnlock with some Mystrade thrown in. So keep your eyes peeled, yay!
> 
> I apologise once more and I hope you enjoy this, and the next few and last chapters.

****

Day Twenty Eight

Doing something ridiculous

Sherlock and John had been on their honeymoon for almost a week and they had visited every landmark they could think of. Only one place was left uncharted.. the beach. John woke up brightly after a long ‘eventful’ night in bed with Sherlock. He felt a little sore and he looked down to see a few bruises on his hips. He smiled then swung his legs round to stand up off the bed. He ached a little and decided today would be spent relaxing. He showered quickly then returned to find Sherlock sat up in the bed staring off into space.

“Morning my love.” John said and placed a small kiss on his forehead.  
“Good morning John.” Sherlock replied shaking his head and pulling himself out of a trance.   
“I thought of where we can go today.”  
“So did I.” Sherlock smiled.  
“Where do you want to go? I thought about the beach.” John grinned as he began to get dressed.  
“Here.” Sherlock handed John a leaflet. “I found it yesterday. I don’t know why but it looks ... fun.”

John turned and took the leaflet chuckling a little. He then looked down and read the cover.

“Er.. Is this the right leaflet?” John asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Skydiving?”  
“Yes. I booked us in.” Sherlock smiled and stood up. “I need to shower now.”

Ten minutes later when he returned, John was sat on the bed reading the leaflet. It did sound exhilarating but also extremely scary. He voiced his opinions to Sherlock and they eventually came to an agreement. Sherlock would go to the ‘ _dull, boring’_ beach with John and then skydiving together. 

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the beach, John excited to be spending the morning here and Sherlock grumpy.

“Too much social interaction.” He muttered under his breath.  
“We’ll find a nice secluded spot.” John said scanning the beach then pointing. “There.”

Sherlock followed John over and they lay two towels and an ice box down on the sand. John took off his top and trousers to reveal a well built torso and swimming trunks. He looked over at his left shoulder and the scar that was present before sighing and sitting down pulling on a pair of sunglasses. It was 11am and already very warm. Sherlock sat beside him refusing to take any clothes off. He looked over at John and noticed one bruise that was sticking out from under the hem of John’s trunks.

“I’m sorry.” Sherlock whispered over.  
“What for?” John looked confused.  
“Those bruises.”  
John chuckled slightly. “I like them. But.. you could make it up to me?” John looked hopeful.  
“How?” Sherlock leaned into him but John was staring at something else. Sherlock turned to look. There was a small stall by the edge of the beach selling ice creams, buckets and spades, swimming accessories and other items.  
“I haven’t built a sandcastle since I was little.” John smiled.  
“A sandcastle? I .. never did that..”   
John lifted his sunglasses and stared at Sherlock. “Then today is the day!”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet before running to the stall and buying two buckets and two spades. They were meant for children but John didn’t care. He ran back over and handed them to Sherlock who looked confused and disgusted.

“Come on Sher, it’ll be fun!”

John led Sherlock to some damper sand where they both filled their buckets and then returned to their towels.

“Right now pat all your sand in the bucket!” John said enthusiastically and Sherlock followed.  
“Gently but quickly tip it over... Right good. Now, more patting on the top... Use your spade! ... Good... Now... gently lift.. GENTLY! Yes, lift the bucket off.. and .. THERE! You have a sandcastle!”

Sherlock smiled at the structure in front of him. He felt a little childish but at the same time, proud of himself for accomplishing this.

A few hours passed of more sandcastles, sunbathing, running into the sea, a few kisses and splashing each other in the water before Sherlock decided it was time to move on. He practically dragged John from the beach and over to the sky diving place. They had to sit through a safety procedure class where a trained sky-diver explained what they would be doing. With each word John felt more and more ill. It came to the point where they had to get dressed in jump suits and John turned white.

“Sherlock, I really don’t think I can do this.. I.. please...”  
“John, come on, it’ll be fun.” Sherlock cupped his cheek and smiled.

  
John took a deep breath and nodded. He had promised Sherlock that he would do this and the detective rarely asked much of him. They both got into their suits, followed the pilot out and boarded a small plane. Once up in the air Sherlock was almost smiling. He gripped John’s hand tight as he stared at the floor, breathing in and out slowly. He remembered the instructions he had been told. What to do, not to panic, hold on to your jumping partner. He went over and over the procedure in his head till it came to his and Sherlock’s turn to jump.

“Ready?” The instructor asked with a grin.  
They both nodded. “Yes.” Sherlock supplied.

John gripped Sherlock tight, closed his eyes and followed his lead. Before he could think again, he was strapped to Sherlock’s back falling to the earth, a grin spread across his face. He had never felt so free, exhilarated or excited all at once. All his worries and fears seemed to fly up through the air. He spread out his arms and let gravity do it’s work. A few minutes later, Sherlock had pulled the cord for the parachute and they glided to the ground, landing with a soft thump and John collapsed laughing.

“Oh Sherlock! Sher!” He was panting. “That was.. incredible! Just.. wow!”   
Sherlock chuckled. “I told you it would be fun.”  
“Again. Please, I want to do it again!”   
“Maybe another day, eh?” He said with a grin. “Let’s go get some dinner for now.”  
“Okay.” John kissed Sherlock’s cheek and they walked back to the centre together. “That was _the_ most ridiculous thing I have ever done!” John laughed.  
Sherlock nodded in response and gripped his husbands hand tight.


	28. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in bed = Best boyfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeee, I promised they'd be up tonight. No more delays. This one is kinda short but sweet. (Ha, little pun there because of today's challenge.. I know, I'm not funny.)
> 
> Anyway! I know it's short but I hope you still enjoy it! Yay!

Day Twenty Nine

Doing something sweet

Sherlock was awoken by a small slither of light that made its way across the room from the window to his eyes. His arms were still wrapped around his boyfriend and their legs were tangled. Sherlock smiled as he looked down at John, sleeping peacefully and smiling occasionally in his sleep. He gently kissed the older man’s forehead and rearranged their bodies so he could slip out of bed. He pulled on some underwear and his dressing gown before silently creeping out of the room.

He first made his way to the bathroom and cleaned up. He smiled as he thought about the previous night. _Blowing John, being blown by John, kissing, hugging, falling asleep together._ He chuckled to himself then moved to the kitchen. Yes, breakfast in bed would definitely be a good wake up for John. Sherlock set to work immediately. He fried bacon and sausages, scrambled some eggs, buttered some toast, cooked beans and tomatoes, poured a glass of orange juice and set it all on one tray with a knife and fork. He smiled at his work before slowly carrying it through to the bedroom, careful not to spill anything.

When he opened the door it creaked loudly which made John stir a little though he was still fast asleep. Sherlock set the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping doctor.

“John..” He whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
John wriggled a little and the thin stream of light now covered his eyes. He squirmed more and moved to open his eyes. His eyelids were slow to open but he smiled as Sherlock came into view. “Good morning, love.” He said sleepily and leaned up to kiss the detectives soft lips.  
“Good morning.” Sherlock responded before he moved away from John.

John whined a little but his frown soon turned into a grin as he spotted the tray of food. He sat up in the bed, his eyes darting up to Sherlock who was also grinning.

“I thought you might appreciate breakfast in bed.” Sherlock beamed.  
“Sherlock, this is so.. sweet! Thank you!” John leaned in for another kiss and then sat back again as Sherlock placed the tray on his lap.  
“All your favourites. I even made you beans and tomatoes because I know you like both.” Sherlock said and smirked in a way that told John he was proud of himself.  
“Thank you Sherlock.” He said softly. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

John stroked his cheek before tucking in to the marvellous meal Sherlock had prepared. When John was half way through, he chugged down half the juice and looked over at the curly haired man who seemed to be staring off into the distance.

“Do you want any Sher?” He asked.  
Sherlock jolted suddenly when he heard the voice. “Oh ur, no thank you. I had some toast as I was making you this.”  
John smiled. He didn’t know if he believed the man or not but he knew not to argue, especially about food. Instead he chuckled and carried on eating. Sherlock glanced over at John and smiled. _Maybe I finally have the hang of this caring lark._ He thought to himself.


	29. 221D Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was looking forward to a night in with Sherlock, curled up on the sofa, relaxing. The next thing he knew, Sherlock’s fingers were tight around his wrists and pinned to the wall. John looked up and met with Sherlock’s steely gaze. A moment later, his mouth was being invaded by Sherlock’s tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISED AND HERE IT IS. ALL FINISHED, NO MORE DELAYS. CHAPTER 30. ALL DONE.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. I had fun writing it. Any reviews would be fantastic! Especially because I never really write sexual scenes but I aim to do some more! Thanks to everyone who's been reading this and I hope you've enjoyed it. The first chapter of my next proper fic should be posted soon and I'm loving it already! 
> 
> Anyways, chapter 30!
> 
> Warnings: Oral sex, frottage.

Day Thirty

Doing something hot

John opened the door to 221B and hung up his coat with a sigh. Sherlock was following behind after a long day on another case. Finally it was solved and John was looking forward to a night in with Sherlock, curled up on the sofa, relaxing. The next thing he knew, Sherlock’s fingers were tight around his wrists which had been forced up above his head and pinned to the wall. John looked up and met with Sherlock’s steely gaze. A moment later, his mouth was being invaded by Sherlock’s tongue. John closed his eyes and melted. He knees threatened to give way beneath him so he leaned into Sherlock’s body with a moan. His tongue darted into the detectives mouth and they fought for dominance over the kiss.

John whined a little as Sherlock pulled away, his eyes full of lust as they stared at John, his breath a little ragged. John opened his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off when Sherlock forced their mouths back together for another arousing kiss. John bucked his hips forward and was happy when he felt Sherlock’s own erection rub against his own. John moaned into Sherlock’s mouth just as the kiss was broken once more. Sherlock stared at him and finally let go of his wrists. Instead he took a hand and dragged John upstairs and into his bedroom.

“Sher-sherlock..” John gasped as he was pushed down onto the bed.  
“Less talk. Less clothes.” Sherlock smirked and pulled at John’s jumper.  
“Okay okay, here!” John chuckled and sat up, removing his jumper and shirt for his boyfriend.  
“Better.” Sherlock smiled and pushed John back to lie down, his legs dangling off the edge.

Sherlock stood up so John could see and began to strip slowly. First his jacket, then shirt. Taking his time to pop each button through its hole before moving to the next one. When he finally reached the bottom of the shirt, John found himself staring at his partners pale chest with a grin. Sherlock threw his shirt to the floor and tugged off his belt along with his trousers. He stood in his boxers for a moment, his erection prominent through the fabric, before he pulled them off too and his cock sprang free. John gasped and moved a hand to his own crotch.

“Ah ah ah!” Sherlock virtually leaped forward to bat John’s hand away. “No touching.”  
John whined but followed the orders. Just watching Sherlock was turning him on so much he felt he could come at any moment.  
“I think my blogger deserves a treat.” Sherlock said as he bent down in front of the bed in-between John’s legs.

John nodded as a small moan escaped his lips. Sherlock was pulling off his jeans and underwear and throwing them to the floor. His fingertips stroking John’s inner thighs and purposely avoiding his aching cock. John was already leaking pre-come and he was begging to be touched. Sherlock chuckled as he watched John wriggle and twist the sheets in his fists.

Sherlock began to plant kisses along his thighs and one hand moved to John’s hips. He dug his nails in a little before his tongue slowly traced a line from thigh to shaft. John sucked in air and thrust his head backwards as Sherlock breathed warmth over his member. John moved his hips up a bit desperate for attention. Sherlock grinned to himself and could no longer keep his mouth away. He sucked at the head of John’s cock and licked up the pre-come. John groaned and moved a hand into Sherlock’s hair, twisting long curls around his fingers.

Sherlock continued to lick and suck at the delicate skin before he opened his mouth and slowly lowered his head down onto John’s dick. He hollowed his cheeks out and began to suck slowly, licking and twisting his tongue over every inch of John, forcing his length to the back of his throat.

John was in heaven. Sherlock’s mouth was working wonders on his cock and he could feel himself nearing orgasm.

“Ahh f-fuck.. so-so good Sher.. so closer..” He gasped and gripped Sherlock’s dark curls tighter.  
Sherlock pulled up from John’s cock and let it slip from his mouth. “Move up the bed.” He moaned and got up from his knees.

John wriggled on his back until his head was on the pillows and Sherlock was straddling him. John reached a hand to the back of Sherlock’s neck and pulled him down for a long wet kiss. Sherlock gently rolled his hips and moaned into John’s mouth who responded with a groan and a muffled ‘Sherlock’. Sherlock pulled up and placed a hand on the doctors chest and moved it slowly down to grab both of their dicks in one hand. He circled his thumb over both of their heads, lapping up pre-come to help his hand glide better over their erections. Sherlock started to move his hand slowly and John moaned loudly in his ear. With each moan John let out Sherlock got faster. His hips began to thrust in motion and he bit down on John’s neck as he felt an orgasm incoming.

John arched his back up underneath Sherlock and winced a little at the teeth digging into his shoulder. It was bound to leave a bruise but John didn’t care. He wrapped an arm round Sherlock’s back and pulled him closer. He nibbled on the detectives ear and moaned into him.

“Sher.. so good. Ah-fuck.. yes.. faster..”   
“J-john.. yes..”

They both managed to talk through moans, gasps, groans, kisses and biting. Sherlock’s hand moved faster over their shafts and each man was just about to come. He circled his thumb over the head of John’s cock again and whispered in his ear “Come for me.”

John let out a cry and poured himself over Sherlock’s hand and their stomachs. Sherlock moved his spare hand down to John’s cock to milk his erection while he pumped his own and screamed a few moments later as his own ejaculation spilled onto John’s stomach. He moved both his hands slowly making John feel every last wave of pleasure.

John was lost in bliss as he finally opened his eyes which he hadn’t realised were shut. He lay there trying to regain control of his breath as Sherlock collapsed to the side of him. They lay together in bed for a few minutes until both could breath properly again. John turned onto his side and faced Sherlock.

“You uh.. gonna clean that up?” He pointed to his stomach where both of their come was lying.  
Sherlock looked down and chuckled before reaching into the drawer beside him and pulled out a packet of tissues. He quickly unfolded one and wiped across John’s stomach before throwing the tissue across the room, missing the bin.  
John chuckled.  
“Hey, it’s my room. I can clear up later.” Sherlock sighed and leaned over to snuggle into John.  
They lay in silence for a few minutes until John cleared his throat. “So ur.. what was all that for? Jumping me as soon as we walked through the door?”  
“Oh ur... Sorry..” Sherlock frowned.  
“No! It was.. great. It was amazing. I just.. what did I do to deserve that?”  
“You were...” Sherlock took a breath. “You .. well.. I love you. Aren’t I allowed to jump my boyfriend in the hallway?”  
John laughed. “I love you too. You can jump me in the hallway whenever you want.”

John leaned in and kissed Sherlock lightly on the lips. Sherlock smiled and snuggled back into his chest thinking about what a wonderful day it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feed back would be amazing thanks. xx


End file.
